Surviving High School
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori has just moved from Japan to sunny California. He enters a new school and gets into a fight on the first day. What reputation will he make for himself? Will he find love? Will he survive high school? Based off Surviving High School the game.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

_**Haden got bored...lol aniiways, this story is going to be based off the game Survivng High School (hence the name). So yeah I officially own nothing now xD Lol and if anii of yu guys played the game. Arent yu just in love with Howard? I love OCxHoward xD**_

_** And yes, some names from the game are used. I'm uncreative okey?**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Surviving High School © EA Sports**_

_** Warnings: Unlike in the game, there shall be man smex! xD Enjoy! PS: Yaoi~**_

_**PSS: Blond will be used for blondes that are NOT Deidara. **_

_-Week 1 of 8; Tuesday-_

"Now sweetie, make sure to make good grades and don't forget to make friends~" A woman with long brown hair smiled, before pushing her son out of the car and driving off. The redheaded male sighed and looked around. He was early.

It was an entire new year for him, moving from Japan all the way to sunny California. So here he stood awkwardly, at Cali High. And as he stood here, he wondered, '_Will I make friends or enemies first? Am I going to find love or suffer? What kind of stereotype will I be placed under? Jock? Nerd? Of the Homecoming King? Why am I asking myself so many questions?_'

"Hey! I've never seen you here before! You _must_ be new here!" A girl with short blond hair squealed, running up to him. She blushed and giggled, "Mm, well you're a cutie~" She winked. The redhead rose an eyebrow, "Uh...Thanks? I just transferred here..."

The blond giggled again and stuck her hand out, "I'm Brianna! But you can call me Bri. What's your name?" The redhead awkwardly shook her hand, cringing. "Akasuna Sasori." The girl cocked her head to the side, "Akasuna? That's a strange first name. Asians are so weird." Sasori face palmed, "I'm sorry, I forgot I'm in America, land of the stupid."*

Bri frowned, "We're not stupid!" The redhead sighed, "Akasuna is my surname, meaning last name. In Japan, our last names come before our first. So my name is Sasori." He explained. The blond blinked before nodding slowly, "Okey! Well, Sasori, let me show you around!" "Fine."

Bri squealed and grabbed his hand dragging him inside the large school. "So what are you into, Sasori?" Bri asked, blushing. Sasori groaned and was mentally plotting her demise. They had only been walking for five minutes and the girl would not stop talking. And not only that, but she insisted on holding his hand! Doesn't she know that there is approximately 5000 germs on your hands at any given time! This was not helping his OCD.

"I like working out." Sasori muttered. "I knew it! You must work out a lot~" She giggled, squeezing his biceps. "It really does show!" The redhead shrugged, "Thanks, I guess." '_Dear Kami Sama, how can I get her to leave me alone? Hm.._' Sasori thought hard for a second. '_Maybe a cheesey pick up line will get her to leave!_' "Hey, are you a parking ticket?" He asked.

"Cause, you got fine written all over you." Sasori said, with a charming smile, while thinking on the inside. '_LEAVE DEMON!_' Unfortunately for him, his plan backfired and the girl laughed. "You're so funny!" Bri giggled, hugging his arm now. "Do you have any more lines like that?" "No." He said with a straight face. "Awwww come on! One more?" "Ugh, fine." '_Damn politeness!_'

"Are you a thief? Because you just stole my heart." The girl began laughing harder and hugged him. "Ah...I don't like being touched..." He said, trying to pry the girl off. "You're so cute and funny! We should like totally date!" "Uh...Umph!" Sasori grunted as he was shoved into the lockers. "Hey, asshole! What do you think you're doing?" A guy barked.

Sasori rubbed the back of his head, "Look, dude, I'm not looking for trouble. This crazy bitch won't leave me alone and..." "Did you just call my _girlfriend_ a bitch?" "Yahiko! Leave Sasori alone! We've talked about this!" Bri said, angrily. The male, known as Yahiko, growled and glared at her. "Stay out of this, Bri!"

"As for you, asshole, I hope you're ready for a good pounding. What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" The ginger said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's not get violent now. I can't afford to be kicked out of this school for beating your sorry ass." Yahiko growled and started yelling, "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, SHRIMP? _ME?_" Sasori's eyes widened as he was pulled closer to the angry male and nailed in the gut. "Umph!"

Another punch was thrown and Sasori caught it. '_He's stronger than he looks..._' Sasori blinked for a second before screaming, "KAMI SAMA! GERMS!_" _Yahiko jumped as the smaller boy screamed. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" Sasori yelled, shoving the bigger male off of him, sending him across the hall.

Bri went wide eyed as she saw he boyfriend go flying. Kids started to watch as the school became more crowded. However, Yahiko was too enraged and started charging at Sasori. "You shrimp!" When the ginger was at Sasori, a tall male got between them. "Whoa, chill Pein. I think he's had enough." The tall male with pale blue skin and spiky dark blue hair, said. Yahiko slightly calmed down and glared at Sasori.

"Whatever! You better stay away from Bri, shrimp!" Yahiko growled, turning off and walking away. Bri looked at Sasori and winked before rushing off after he boyfriend. As they left, a emo blonde boy with long hair turned to the redhead. "Great, hm. Another macho jerk." He put his hand on his hip and ran his fingers through his hair sighing, "Can't even walk through the halls without seeing a fight."

Sasori stopped freaking out and stared at the blonde. "Hey, now wait a minute. That ginger started it. His bitch wouldn't leave me alone!" The blonde rolled his eyes, or eye, "Sure, hm. I heard what you said to him." The taller male rolled his eyes also, "Give it a rest, Deidara. No one cares what you think." The blonde, Deidara, glared and stormed off to his class. The crowd of people who were watching became bored and left as well, leaving Sasori and a few guys in the hall.

"That fight looked brutal. You alright?" A short blond boy said. Sasori shrugged, "Eh, it didn't hurt much." _'What is up with all these blondes?_' He thought to himself. "New kid, right?" They grinned. The redhead nodded, "Akasuna Sasori...Wait I mean Sasori Akasuna." "I'm new here also. I'm Youta Richards." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Your name is Japanese..." Youta laughed, "Half Japanese, half American. You know, even though I'm new here too. I know that you shouldn't pick a fight with that guy."

Sasori shrugged, "Why not?" "I heard he's the star quaterback." The redhead smirked, "I've got a pretty good arm. Maybe I should try out and take him on." Youta frowned a bit, "Maybe...But that guy is best in the state!" **RIIIIINNNNG!** "Ah, there's the bell. We should get to class. What classes are you taking?" The redhead blinked, "I don't know. That bitch dragged me everywhere and then ginger showed up. I never got to go to the counselor's office."

Youta laughed, "Then you should probably go see the counselor then! Ms. Lee should be in there. Good luck with her!" Sasori nodded and walked away from the blond spastic boy. "Shit...I have no idea where the counselor's office is...Of all the things!" He started to curse to himself and started walking off to wherever.

It took him awhile, but Sasori eventually managed to find the counselor's office. "Hello! Hello! You must be the new student!" She paused and laughed, "I saw you getting beat to a pulp in the hallway!" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You saw me getting 'beaten up', but did nothing to stop it?" The woman only laughed, "Of course! As a counselor, I know I can't solve _all_ your problems!" The redhead rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Can I pick my classes now?" Ms. Lee gave a sigh, "Fine. Let me tell you how this works."

"This semester, you'll have to take English and Algebra. But, you get one elective. Either history or biology!" Sasori frowned, "No art?" She shook her head, "Art is for gay boys and pansy asses. Or at least that's what the principal says. Now pick." Sasori gave an agitated sigh, "Fine. Biology."

The woman looked thoughtful before groaning, "Biology, huh? That reminds me...My biological clock is ticking! I need to find a boyfriend..." She paused as if in thought. "If only my ex-boyfriend would lift that restraining order..." Sasori grabbed his papers, "Uh...Yeah, I'm going now." Ms. Lee nodded, not exactly in the same state of mind anymore. Sasori quickly rushed out the door and to his classes. '_That lady is officially nuts!_'

Going down the halls, Sasori heard his name being mentioned and hid behind the corner, listening. "Did you hear about the new kid, Sasori? Before he got pounded, he stood up to Pein! That fool is hardcore!" The blue guy from earlier exclaimed. A high pitched girl voice scoffed, "A hardcore _idiot_ is more like it! Who walks into a new school and starts a fight with the quaterback?" The male laughed, "Like my Pops once told me, '_Son, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity_.'"

Sasori sighed and shook his head, before walking off to class. '_Well at least I'm getting a reputation._' In English class, Sasori took the only open seat next to a nerdy looking kid. "Salutations! I'm Spud!" "Uh...Sasori." The redhead said, awkwardly. '_Oh Kami, stop talking to me you freak!_'* Spud grinned, "Are you as excited about today's quiz as I am?"

"We have a quiz on the first day?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes! It's so they can test our summer studies!" Spud then proceeded to go on and on about whatever until the teacher approached them. "Hello, Sasori! Welcome to English class! I'm Ms. Prez, your English teacher for this semester. Time for you first quiz!" Sasori nodded and motioned his hand for her to continue. And continue she did. Ms. Prez handed him a quiz sheet and went back to handing them out to other students.

After class, Sasori headed to the cafeteria for lunch. "Yo, Sasori! Over here!" Youta called from a table. Sasori walked over to the boy and sat. "Check it out! Football tryouts are this Friday!" The redhead smirked, "Friday, huh? I'm so gonna kick his ass." Youta laughed, "I'm going to try and impress some cheerleaders!" The redhead stuck his tongue out, "Ewwie, cheerleaders. They're so...Slutty!"

"So does that mean you're not going to make a move on, Bri?" Sasori went quiet, "Do you think it would make Yahiko mad if I did?" Youta grinned, "Pissed." The redhead smirked, "Then maybe." The blond boy laughed once more, but then went quiet. "What?" "Uh..." Youta pointed behind the redhead. Sasori turned around and saw Yahiko and his friends standing there.

"Oh, I'll be more than pissed. You better watch your mouth or I'll bust your head open!" Sasori waved his hand, unconcerned. Yahiko looked at the other boy and saw the flyers, "You shrimps are actually gonna try out for the team, huh? That ought to be a good laugh." Sasori smirked, "Yeah, I'm trying out for quaterback. Is that funny too?"

Yahiko glared, "In your dreams, shrimp! Your not even good enough to be my back up! That's Kakuzu's job." Sasori's eyes flickered to the tall dark skinned male next to him. His arms were covered in stitches and Sasori could only imagine how many more there was. "Kakuzu was my back up all last year, and I taught him everything I know. Looks like there is _no_ room on _our_ roster for you." the redhead scoffed, "We'll see this Friday." "Oh, I'm looking forward to it. See you on the field, shrimp!" The two short males watched as Yahiko stormed off with his group of friends.

"That Kakuzu kid looked kinda tough. Did you see all his scars?" Youta nodded, "Dude, we _need_ to work on our football skills. I saw some guys getting ready to scrimmage earlier. If we hurry we can play before lunch is over!" Sasori nodded and followed the blond to the field where the practice game was going on.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is guys! You two shorties looking to play with the big boys? Hope you can keep up!" Sasori looked up at the taller blue male, challengingly. "Oh, don't worry about us. I hope _you_ can keep up."

After a while the teams played and Sasori's side ended up winning. "Dude! If you throw like that at the tryouts, you'll make the team for sure!" Youta grinned, running up to Sasori. The redhead dusted himself. "You think?" The blond nodded, "Hey...I heard you screaming about germs earlier...Isn't football filled with all kinds of germs?" Sasori nodded, "Yeah, but for some odd reason. When it comes to some things like sports, germs don't matter. I just don't like touching people's hands is all." Youta laughed and patted him on the back, "Whatever, dude."

As the two talked, the tall blue man walked up to them, "Yo, shorty. You had a couple of good throws out there. But if you really want to try and get Yahiko's spot, you have to work on building your muscles. If you get strong enough, you can learn some wicked moves." Sasori nodded, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind..." "Kisame Hoshigake." "Kisame."

The male, now known as Kisame grinned, "Well, I'll see you guys later." _**RIIIIINNNNG!**_ "And back to class we go!" Youta laughed. Sasori smirked and walked to class with his friend.

When school was over Sasori started to walk home. '_Damn mother, taking __me to school and not being able to pick me up. This is why I wanted to take my __car._' Sasori sighed and then noticed Bri waiting for someone. "Hey! Sasori!" She smiled and ran up to him. "Oh...Hey, Bri." The redhead muttered. The blond girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed, "I wanted to apologize about what happened with Yahiko earlier. That was totes not cool." Sasori shrugged, "Eh, whatever."

"Anyways, enough about Yahiko. I was wondering...Are you free on Saturday? My friends are throwing this party down at the beach. You should like totes come!" Sasori ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll think about it." Bri smiled and giggled, "Great! See you around!" Sasori shook his head and walked home.

That night, at dinner... "So how was your first day, sweetie!" Sasori's mother giggled. "Well, I got a 100% on my quiz..." Sasori's father smiled, "That's my boy! If you can keep your grades up, I'll sell your sorry excuse of an car and buy you a decent set of wheels! What do you say?" The younger redhead smiled, "Alright, it's a deal."

_***Not meant to be taken offensively becuz I live in America xD. **_

_*** When Sasori says Kami Sama, He's talking about God. But when he just says Kami, he means it as an expression. Like: Oh my god!  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Deidara

-_Week 1 of 8; Wednesday_-

The next day, in class Sasori arrived early and got a seat in the back of his English class. As the teacher went on, he noticed he was sitting next to that emo blonde from yesterday. "Oh. Hey." The blonde said. "Uh...Hey there..." "Deidara." Sasori nodded and bit his bottom lip as he stared at the blonde. He was kinda cute. "About yesterday...I'm not always like that, okey? I'm by all means not a '_macho jerk_'."

Deidara shrugged and frowned, "You don't have to justify yourself to me. I'm a freak and you're normal, hm. We don't have to get along." Sasori blew his bangs out of his eyes, "Well...I think emo kids are cool." The blonde smiled a bit, "Oh really, hm? So you're into scene and emo stuff, huh?" Sasori gave a charming smile, "Sure." Deidara smirked challengingly, "Name one screamo band, hm."

Sasori choked a bit, "Uh...The...Rage Screaming...Banshees." Deidara laughed, "The Rage Screaming Banshees?" Sasori went a light red, "So I don't know any screamo music, okey?" The blonde laughed, "I was only teasing, it was cute you made the effort, unlike most jocks." Sasori smiled, "Yeah?"

Deidara nodded, "If you want, there's a concert this Saturday. It's gonna be playing some heavy shit, hm. BOTDF* is playing down at ICON. They're my favorite band, hm. I'm sure you'd get a kick out of their songs." He purred. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Sasori smirked. "Maybe." The blonde stuck his pierced tongue out. The redhead eyed the tongue and shuddered on the inside. '_Imagine what his tongue could do...No...Now is not the time for an erection._' "I'll think about it." The blonde smiled and went back to work.

At lunch, Sasori sat with Youta, not eating once again. "Dude, are you anorexic?" "Are you going to stop calling me dude?" Sasori asked. "No." "Then there's your answer." Youta laughed and started a new topic. "Hey, did you see the Homecoming flyers?" Sasori shook his head, "Isn't it a little early for Homecoming?" The blond laughed and fished through his pocket, pulling out a folded paper. "Here check it out." 

The redhead took the paper and opened it. '_Ladies and gentlemen! Don't miss the annual Homecoming Dance in seven weeks, right after the big game against Wilson High!_ _Who will be Homecoming King and Queen this year? Tickets go on sale today!_'

"Ah, I see..." Youta nodded, "It would be so awesome to be Homecoming King? There are the ladies, the prestige, and did I mention? The ladies! What do you think, Sasori?" The redhead shrugged, "It'd be cool to be Homecoming King, I guess." The blond smiled, "I knew I wasn't the only one who cared about being popular! When you're popular, kids are nicer to you, you know?" Youta sighed, "No fun being a loser. They treat you like dirt."

"Uh...If you say so." Sasori said, taking a drink of his water. "You could be popular too! You got the looks and everything!" The redhead shrugged, "I'll try then." Youta slapped his hands on the table, "You don't _try_, you _do_!" Sasori went wide eyed, "Right."

"Unsupervised study? What the hell..." Sasori said as he watched a bunch of wild teenagers sneak out or have clothed sex. Youta laughed and slung his arm around Sasori's shoulder, "We didn't have this at my old school either." Another boy turned around and faced them, "This is the best thing to happen since they let the girls wear short-shorts!" "Huh?"

"Since the school has a low budget, every Wednesday, we get to leave in the afternoon." A random girl said. The one guy nodded and grinned, "Most of us go home and watch TV or hang out." "Sweet! I'm heading home. Give me a call if you want to hang out." Youta said, walking out of the classroom. Sasori nodded and looked around before deciding the head home himself.

When he got home, the redhead turned on the TV and watched the random show that was on. "Desperate Housewives?" He muttered. "Don't tell your mother, but I love this show too!" His father said, next to him. Sasori jumped and fell to the floor. "When did you get there?"

-_Week 1 of 8; Thursday_-

-Lunch-

"So you're the new kid who Pein beat up?" A girl with brown hair said. "My name is Paula and these are my associates Taylor and Amanda." Paula said, gesturing to her friends. '_More blondes?_' Sasori screamed in his head. "Hey I've seen you around." Taylor, the blond said. "You smell like strawberries!" A girl with red hair giggled. "Shut up, Amanda!" Paula groaned.

"So I heard you _might _be trying out for the team tomorrow. Which means you _might_ be cool. Maybe even cool enough to hang with us." Sasori stared at the girls. "Uh..." Paula smiled evilly, "Anyways, I just wanted you to know that I'll be watching!" She stated before walking off. Taylor gave a shy smile, "See you later, Sasori..." "Bye!" Amanda giggled, walking off with Taylor.

-_Week 1 of 8; Friday_-

"Hello, gentlemen, and welcome to the worst two weeks of your life. If you can't make the cut, then there is a spot on the cheerleading team open. The rest, however, will be a team. My team. The Gruff Grizzlies!" The coach yelled at the boys lined up for the tryouts. "Sounds pretty tough, eh shrimp? You sure you can handle it?" Yahiko sneered. Sasori glared at the taller male challengingly.

For the next hour, the boys ran a series of intense drills and other exercises that violated basic human decency. "Ugh...Can't...go...onnnn~" Youta moaned and panted in exhaustion. "Oi, Youta. Stop complaining." Sasori huffed, shaking his shirt, trying to cool himself off. "You, Red! What position are you trying out for?" The coach asked, motioning for Sasori.

Sasori jogged up to the coach and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Quaterback." The coach smirked, "Is that so? Well, well, Yahiko. Looks like you got competition." Yahiko cracked his knuckles and scoffed, "Competition? Ha, let's see you compete with this! Go long, Kisame!" Kisame gave the ginger a thumbs up and sprinted down to the end zone. When he was far enough, Yahiko threw a long pass right to him.

The redhead went wide eyed and stared at the taller male. '_Holy shit...He is good..._' He shook his head and returned to his normal glances. "Good job, Yahiko! See that, Red? That's what the starting quarter looks like. But of course," The man rubbed his stubbly chin. "we still have to figure out Yahiko's backup." The ginger frowned and crossed his arms. "Alright, you're up red! Show me what you got!"

'_Alright, time to concentrate and give it my all._' Sasori nodded for Youta to run to the end zone and gripped the football. Youta nodded in return and ran. As Yahiko did with Kisame, Sasori threw the football, passing it to the blond. "Not bad...Not bad..." The coach smirked. "You're no Yahiko, but you'd make a great backup."

Yahiko growled, "That was a lucky throw! Kakuzu, show 'em what you got!" Kakuzu nodded and picked up another football, throwing it to the exact same spot as Sasori. "Hm, it's a tough decision. Either one of you could make a good fit for the team. Kakuzu has been a solid backup since last year. But..." The coach gave Sasori a grin, "Sasori might have more of an upside to the team. So here's what we're going to do."

Sasori licked his lips and looked over at the intimidating male. "I'm going to let the two of you decide the backup quarterback position, by scrimmaging for it next week!" The redhead groaned quietly, "Scrimmaging?" "Exactly! We'll have a practice game right after school next Friday. Sasori and Kakuzu can each be quarterbacks for opposite teams. And whoever wins will be Yahiko's backup. And the loser...Well you get butted out."

"I'll see you next week, Sasori." Kakuzu said in a gruff voice. Sasori swallowed and nodded. The coach, Yahiko, and Kakuzu walked off, discussing. "Damn...That was intense." Youta whistled. "And I guess it's not over yet..."

-_Week 1 of 8; Saturday Night_-

'_Man, I have so much to do...And it's only been my first week in school. Let's see...Concert with Deidara...Or party with Bri..._' Sasori shuddered in disgust at the thought of Bri. '_Let's go with the hot blonde...Deidara._'

Later that night, Sasori drove downtown looking for ICON. When he did, he scowled. "Kami Sama...What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He muttered, already not liking the crowded area. The redhead parked his car and walked up to the bar. "Sasori, hm! You showed up! I seriously didn't think you would." Deidara grinned, walking up to him. The redhead gave a charming smile, "You're kidding, right? No way I'd miss this."

Deidara laughed and rolled onto one hip. "Oh yeah? You're into BOTDF, hm?" Sasori gave a weary smile, "Uh...Yeah..." The blonde smiled, "Do you even no what BOTDF stands for?" "Ye- No..." The redhead scratched his head, embarrassed. Deidara smirked, "Well, you came. It's the thought that counts, ne?" Sasori nodded and saw that people were starting to go in. "Should we go in now?"

The blonde nodded, "Now, these shows are pretty intense. Think you can handle it, hm?" He smirked challengingly. Sasori returned the look, "If I can handle being pounded by a whole football team that is ten times bigger than me, I think I can survive the night." "I'll hold that to you then, hm." Deidara grabbed the redhead's hand and led him through the crowd. Sasori stared at their connected hands. '_Germs..._' The redhead's eye twitched but he kept his composure as much as possible.

"Damn, it's really crowded..." Sasori muttered to himself. "Is that guy a vampire?" Sasori gave a incredible look. Deidara just laughed, "Now that I think about it...Maybe, hm." The redhead stared and shook his head, "I was kidding..."

Suddenly fast techno music starts playing. Sasori looked over at the band, seeing two guys with mics in their hand. "Fuck yeah! 'Revenge Porn'! This is my favorite song by them!" Sasori blushed a bit at the lyrics and scooted closer, "Oh...Wow..." Deidara laughed and wrapped his arms around the redhead, "Most of their songs are like this, hm."

The redhead stiffened slightly. "Don't be so tense~" The blonde purred. Sasori snorted at the blond and began to dance slightly. Only to amuse the blonde. "There you go, hm~" The redhead grinned and grabbed Deidara's hips, "You're a perverted brat, huh?" Deidara scoffed and grinned, "Nah, just playful~" He winked. Sasori rolled his eyes, but smiled.

So for the rest of the night, the two danced to BOTDF. "You're pretty good, hm." Deidara smirked, eying the redhead up. Sasori scoffed, "I'm only following you." The blonde laughed pulled the redhead close, hugging him. "You're cute." Sasori blushed and looked away. "I'm not cute..."

After the show, Sasori walked the Deidara to his car. "Thanks for coming, hm. You're pretty cool." The redhead put his thumbs in his pockets, "I just braved the most crowded, freakish, and germy club and all I am is '_pretty cool_'?" Deidara smirked, "Well, maybe you're a little bit more." He said, making a small pinch with his fingers. Sasori smirked, "A little bit? What about what you told me earlier?" "Oh, you mean that you're cute?"

The blonde smiled and leaned in kissing the redhead's cheek. "You still are, hm." He winked. "See you around?" Sasori nodded, "Absolutely."

_***BOTDF: Just in case some of yu dont know. BOTDF (Blood on the Dance Floor) is a screamo/techno/pop band. I rellii dunt listen to them much...but they're prettii cool (:**_


	3. Chapter 3: Scrimmage

-_Week 2 of 8; Monday_-

At lunch Sasori found Youta and went over to him. "Hey, wanna get some lunch?" The blond raised an eyebrow, "You're actually going to eat?" The redhead shrugged, "If there is anything good to eat." Youta laughed, "Food is always good." As the two started to walk, a group of football players surrounded them. "Actually, shrimp, you've already got lunch plans."

"What do you want?" Youta groaned. "Well...Remember what are school mascot is, right?" Sasori nodded, "A Grizzly Bear." Yahiko smirked, "Huh, you're not completely brain-dead as I thought." The redhead glared, "Can we just get to the point?" Yahiko scoffed, "If you want to have any chance of becoming a Gruff Grizzly, there's a traditional test wannabes have to pass. Kisame the box, if you will."

Kisame grinned, "Here ya go! Man, I love recruiting" He chuckled. Sasori looked at the box suspiciously. Yahiko handed the box to Sasori. "Well...Open it shrimp!" The redhead hesitated but opened it. "What is this!" Sasori yelped, red. Yahiko laughed, "It's a bear costume." Youta covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. "This is not a costume! Its only bear paws, ears, tail, and a loin cloth!" Kisame laughed, "Oh, blondie gets one too." Youta frowned and groaned. "So...What exactly do we have to do?" Sasori asked, regretfully.

"I DON'T APPROVE!" Sasori yelled as he covered himself as much as possible. "I don't either..." Youta said, from behind a bush. The team laughed as they watched the squeemish boys. "Come on boys, start running." Sasori gave a distressed groan and picked his feet up, starting to run around the school. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He screamed, before he got to far.

People who were in class looked out the window and laughed. Some even whipped out their phones and recorded or took pictures. Sasori screamed again and ran faster, trying to hold his loin cloth down. Unfortunately for him, at this time Deidara was walking outside to his car when Sasori passed him. Deidara grinned and gave a wolf whistle. "Nice ass, Sasori." The redhead went redder than he already was. "SHUT UP DEIDARA!"

When the two flustered boys were finished running, they went back to the older boys to get their clothes back. Yahiko smirked, "Have fun boys?" Sasori growled and snatched his clothes back. Most of the players walk off, excluding Kisame. "I'm having a party Friday. Since you guys passed the test, I figured you were cool enough to come." He offered. "Eh...Sure. But ever make me do that again and I'll cut your penis off." Youta nodded. Kisame laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Go get dressed. See you two later."

-_Week 2 of 8; Tuesday_-

The next day at lunch Sasori overheard Taylor and Amanda talking. '_Girls talk about weird things..._' Sasori thought as he listened. "You're totes _not_ fat! You're totes cute! Paula has been stepping over the line lately...Maybe we should do something..." Taylor said, angrily. "Oh look! It's that guy Sasori!" Amanda said, pointing to the redhead. "Is he cool? I can't remember..."

Taylor smiled, "I don't know. I guess we can go talk to him and find out!" Sasori groaned as the two girls started walking over to him. "Hey, did you watcvh Desperate Housewives last night?" The redhead looked at the girls like they were retarded. The girls returned it. They stayed that way until Sasori sighed, "Yes." The girls squealed and started rambling on and on about it. "You are a cool guy." Taylor laughed. Sasori nodded and threw his lunch away. '_So much for eating..._'

After school, Sasori decided to run the track. Soon he spotted Deidara waiting for him. The redhead ran over to the blonde and smiiled. "Hey there, fast-and-sweaty, got plans this Saturday, hm?" Deidara smirked. "Actually I do. It's with this guy named, Deidara. You should know him." Sasori smirked back. Deidara laughed, "So what do you wanna do then?" "How about I take you out to dinner."

Deidara smiled, "Aw, someone's romantic~" Sasori shrugged, "Figured you'd enjoy it." "I'm touched. You know me so well, hm." The two laughed and talked a bit more, before Deidara walked off. "See ya, Sasori!

-_Week 2 of 8; Friday_-

A couple days later, Sasori was at the field again, ready to scrimmage against Kakuzu. As Sasori and Youta walked to the football field, two girls run up to the blond. "Rin? Len? What are you guys doing here?" Youta asked, looking down at his two younger siblings.* "Our school is down the street and Mom said we could come here every Friday after school to watch you guys play." Rin smiled.

"I didn't know you had siblings..." Sasori muttered to Youta. The blond smiled nervously, "The twins are usually too busy getting into trouble." "This is booooring! Let's go buy candy!" Rin whined, grabbing her twin brother's hand and dragging him off to a vending machine. "I'm kinda glad I'm an only kid." "Lucky" Youta laughed. Sasori grinned, "I think coach is ready to start. We better get out there before he bites our heads off." The blond nodded and followed Sasori to the field.

"Alright, Kakuzu, Sasori. Whoever team's win, gets the spot. Play hard and give it all you got." Coach grinned. Sasori grabbed his helmet, putting it on, and getting into position. '_Well...Here goes..._'

After the scrimmage, Sasori's team won by 28 to 0. Kakuzu took off his helmet and walked over to Sasori. "You're not that bad, Red. Good luck this season." Kakuzu smiled and walked away. "And...And that's it! The Gruff Grizzlies have found their new backup quarterback!" Sasori smiled as everyone cheered. Youta grinned and fist bumped him, "Dude, you were awesome out there." "Thanks." "You have got to be kidding! This shrimp? No way can he replace Kakuzu!" Yahiko yelled, angrily.

"Kakuzu is still a solid player. I'll just have to find a place for him." The coach said, calmly. "But like it or not, Sasori has earned his spot. You're a team now and you're going to have to help train him." Yahiko cracked his knuckles, "Oh, I'll train him all right." Sasori smirked and crossed his arms, "You're going to get arthritis in your fingers then you won't be able to play football at all." Yahiko growled and stormed off towards the locker room.

Youta laughed, "Nice, dude. But anyways, congrats on QB. I'm a backup wide receiver." Sasori smiled, "Thanks and congrats too." The blond nodded, "Time to celebrate! Party time!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Rin and Len ran up to him. "We're going to a party?" Asked Len. Youta groaned, "Okey, I lied. First I take the twins home, _then_ we party." Sasori chuckled, "Right. See you at Kisame's."

A few hours later, Sasori arrived at Kisame's party. There, Sasori met the team. "Good to have you on the team, Red." A guy named Zetsu said. "Yeah congrats." Hidan smirked. As the team congratulated him, Yahiko walked in. "Great, you're here. Who invited you?" Kisame frowned and gave Yahiko a look, "I did. If you haven't noticed, this is _my _house and this is _my_ party." The ginger sighed, "Whatever, man. I'm leaving. _See_ ya." Yahiko said and left.

"Finally fucking Pein in the ass left!" Hidan smirked. Kisame frowned and smacked Hidan upside the head, "Don't be an asshole, Hidan. He is our friend." Hidan scoffed and started talking about his religion. Sasori went over to Kisame, confused. "Why do they keep calling him Pein?" The blue male laughed a bit, "Well, he is the star player. Whenever we played against the team, he always got someone good, in which they'd go to the hospital. So we called him Pein, because of how he played." "So, Pein brought pain to others?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah."

After the party, Sasori hopped in his car and started to drive home. '_Hey look, it's Yahiko..._' Sasori thought as he saw the ginger walking home. '_Should I give him a ride..._' The redhead bit his bottom lip before sighing and rolling down his window. "Hey, it's starting to rain. Need a ride?" Yahiko glared. "I don't need your charity." Sasori rolled his eyes, "You're going to get sick. Do you know how many germs fill your body when you're sick? And if you got sick you could easily pass it through your hands. I do _not_ wish to become sick."

Yahiko stared at the redhead before shaking his head, "Fine." Sasori nodded and unlocked the door. The ginger climbed in and sat quietly. They drove in awkward silence. "So...Where are we going?" Sasori muttered. "1872 Ame Street." Sasori raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. '_Isn't that the ghetto part of town?_' "Yeah, that's my place over there." Yahiko said, nodding to a cruddy looking house. "Is that your car?" Sasori asked, wondering why he didn't take it. "Yeah...I don't drive it anymore." The ginger muttered.

More awkward silence. "Anyways...Thanks for the ride..." Yahiko said, quietly. "No problem."

-_Week 2 of 8; Saturday Night_-

Later that night, Sasori met up with Deidara at the restaurant. "Wow...This place is really fancy, huh?" The blonde said, looking around. Sasori nodded, "Uh...Yeah..." Soon a waiter appeared and showed them to their table. "Here's your menu. I'll be back in a moment to take your orders. Before I go, can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have a diet soda, hm." Deidara said, twirling a piece of his hair and glancing at Sasori. The redhead caught the glances and blushed a light pink. '_Thank Kami it's dark in here!_' "I'll just have water, please." The waiter nodded, "Alright. I'll let you two look over the menu for a moment, and then I'll return." The waiter said, before walking off.

"So...You ever been here before?" Sasori asked, looking at the blonde. Deidara shook his head, "Nope. My family could never afford to eat at a place like this, hm. We're the kind of family that eats microwave pizza, if you catch my drift." Sasori nodded, "Uh...Sure." "So you come here all the time of something?" The redhead shook his head, "No, I just moved here from Japan. I figured you'd like it here. Deidara blushed lightly, "You didn't have to do this _for me_. I would have been fine going anywhere, hm."

Sasori gave a charming smile, "Well...I really like you." The blonde smiled an almost timid smile, "You're really too sweet." "Are you two ready to order?" The waiter from earlier asked, as he approached the two. "Can you give us another moment?" Sasori asked. "Sure." The waiter said, walking off. "So...What do you think would be good here?" Deidara asked, flipping through his menu. "Well...I think I'm going to get pasta, simply because it's my favorite. But the steak looks good too."

Deidara's eyes lit up, "Steak is amazing, hm. I don't get to eat it often." Sasori chuckled, "Yeah?" The blonde nodded and then stopped and stared for a moment. "What?" The redhead asked. "Can I see your hand?" Sasori hesitated, but lifted his hand to Deidara. "Yup...I knew it." "Huh?" "Teal nail polish would match you perfectly." The redhead raised an eyebrow, "..." Deidara laughed.

"Have you two decided on which you would like?" The waiter asked, returning. The two males nodded. "I'll have the steak, hm." The waiter wrote down the order and turned to the redhead. "And you sir?" "Pasta." The waiter left once more and returned with their food.

"Look at that, hm! It looks amazing." Deidara said, pointing with his fork. Sasori looked over and saw a waitress with a towering chocolate cake on her platter. The redhead gave a thought. '_I'm low on money...Shit...What do I do?_' "Doesn't it look good, hm?" The blonde asked. "Uh...Yeah. Let's split one." Sasori said, smiling. '_The things I do for a cute guy..._'

"Are you sure? It looks pretty expensive." Deidara said, eyeing the cake. "I'm sure." Sasori said, waving the waitress over. "Well, if you're sure..." The waitress brought the cake over and the split it.

Deidara gave a soft moan, "Man, this is great!" Sasori nodded, "I haven't had chocolate like this since I visited my granny's." The blonde giggled, "Aw, granny, hm?" The redhead blushed, "Yeah, yeah. Just eat your cake, blondie." A few minutes later, the waitress came over with the bill. "Shit...You got any tipping money?" The blonde shook his head, "I figured you'd be paying..." Their waiter gave them a look. Sasori sighed and put his hands in his face, submitting to his fate.

After washing dishes for the restaurant, the redhead walked the blonde to his car. "Sorry about that..." Sasori muttered, awkwardly. Deidara only laughed, "It's no big deal, hm. I had fun." The blonde smiled. "But still..." The redhead said. "No buts." Deidara said, putting a finger to the redhead's lips. "Thanks for taking me." Sasori gave a light smile. The blonde leaned in and pressed his lips to the redhead's cheek, "Goodnight, Sasori." The redhead smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to the blonde before waking to his car.

_***I'm using Rin and Len from Vocaloid as the twins from the game becuz I cudn't think of anyone else who cud fit the part xD**_


	4. Chapter 4: First Game

-_Week 3 of 8; Monday-_

The day was long for Sasori. Passing his biology quiz and doing football practices. "Never in my life have I ever done so many push-ups." Youta complained. Sasori shrugged, "Maybe you should work out more." He teased. Youta gave him the finger, only causing the redhead to laugh. At the end of practice, Coach waved him and Yahiko over.

"You guys are a team now and I figured the team could use a new play. So get to it." Coach said, tossing a notebook to Yahiko and left. "Alright, shrimp. As much I hate this, I have to do it. Since you're backup QB, we have to work together." Yahiko said, sitting on the bench. Sasori nodded and sat down also. "I've got some ideas for plays that we could put together."

Yahiko glared, "Yeah? Well, you can use your ideas elsewhere. This is _my_ team." Sasori returned the glare, "You heard what coach said. We're suppose to work _together_. How can you assume I have nothing to offer to the team?" The ginger growled and threw the notebook at the redhead, "You think you can come up with something good? Alright, impress me, shrimp!"

After thinking for a bit, Sasori began to write down a play. Yahiko raised his eyebrows, "Huh...That's actually...Good." Sasori smirked and nodded. So for the next half hour, the two began coming up with plays.

-_Week 3 of 8; Tuesday-_

The next day at lunch, Sasori overhead Paula and Taylor talking. '_Oh Kami...Is this about Amanda?_' "She's been jogging six miles a day ever since you called her fat." Taylor frowned at the other girl. "Ew...I guess that's why she was also sweaty..." The blond furrowed her eyebrows, "You know Paula..."

"Wait...Shut up for a second. That redhead Sasori is coming over here..." Paual said, surprised. "Hey Sasori, did you hear Young Money's new single?" Sasori nodded, "Yeah. Wish I could actually understand the lyrics though. They were all censored on MTV." Paula laughed, "I looked them up online. They're soooo wrong! Maybe I could show you sometime." She winked. Sasori cringed on the inside and walked off.

Skipping lunch, Sasori walked down the hall and was surprised when he spotted Deidara with a couple of his friends. He quickly hid behind the corner and listened in. "Seriously, Dei! My uncle got a tattoo and he said he barely even felt it!" A girl with bright blue hair said. Deidara laughed and nodded, "Exactly! I told my mom that, but she won't listen, hm!" A raven haired boy shook his head, "You guys are crazy..."

Thinking quickly, Sasori walked away from his hiding spot and over to his boyfriend. "Uh...Hey..." The blue haired girl gave a surprised look at the redhead jocky walked over to them. The raven, however, glared at him spitefully. "Hey, give us a sec, guys." Deidara smiled. The blonde grabbed the redhead's arm and led him around a corner. "Your friends are rather...Uh...Interesting." Sasori muttered. Deidara smiled, "Ah they're just not use to the 'popular' kids talking to us. We're the outcasts you know, hm?"

Sasori nodded. "Anyways, my mom won't be home this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch some movies." The redhead thought for a moment, "Well..." "Think of it as making it up to me for dinner." Sasori scowled at the mention of the date gone wrong. "Alright...Just...Let's not mention that date ever again..." He muttered. Deidara laughed and nodded, "Deal."

_-Week 3 of 8; Wednesday-_

Between classes, Youta and Sasori were hanging out in the hall when two girls approached them. "Hey guys, I'm Konan." A girl with short blue hair smiled. She gave Sasori a look, "I know you...You're dating Deidara." Sasori nodded and Youta gave him a weird look. A girl with really short blonde hair frowned and pushed past them, "And I'm Lisa. Here, have a flyer!" Lisa said, handing them a flyer. "A play?" Konan nodded, "It'd be awesome if you and your friend would come. Deidara is coming..." She smiled.

Youta looked up at the girl. "Your emo?" The girl snorted, "I'm not a label. I'm a person. But, call me what you will." Sasori gave a thought, "Well, if Deidara will be there...Sure. What do you say, Youta?" The blond nodded, "It'd be cool." Lisa soon began to talk to the redhead. '_I guess I'm wingman now...At least he's going to get someone._' Sasori thought, distracting the girl.

"I've heard of you. You're the new Japanese kid with the cheesy pickup lines, right?" She smiled. "Uh...Sure." Sasori said. Lisa laughed, "You're kind of cute. Of course, I've also heard you're seeing Deidara." She frowned. "Too bad. Come on, Konan. We have to hand out more flyers." Konan nodded, "Alright. See you later Youta. And Sasori...Break Deidara's heart, I'll break you." She glared before walking off with Lisa.

"Dude, Konan was fine! Thanks for distracting that one chic. We _have_ to see that play!" Youta grinned. Sasori laughed, "Yeah yeah. Alright. We'll go."

-_Week 3 of 8; Thursday-_

"Hey Sasori! Coach told me to teach you a lesson on how to play D!" Kisame said, walking up to the redhead." Sasori nodded, "Alright then." Kisame grinned and put his arm around the smaller male's shoulder. "You know what? I'm going to teach you my secret block move! You're pretty small though. Are you strong enough to handle it?"

Sasori waved a hand in dismissal. "Of course." He flexed a bicep. "Whoa. For someone as small as you, I would of never guessed." Kisame laughed. "Come on, I'll teach ya."

For a couple of hours, Kisame taught Sasori how to do the move and by the time the sun set, Sasori had mastered the move perfectly. "Damn, kid. You're pretty good. We're going to kick ass at tomorrow's game." Sasori laughed, "I think you're right."

-W_eek 3 of 8; Friday-_

Sasori screamed and fell out of bed as he saw a giant bear head staring at his face. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sasori's dad went wide eyed, "Sasori?" The redhead shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Dad? What are you doing with a Grizzly bear hat?" The older redhead laughed, "I bought this from your school! I want to be a supporter!"

Sasori mother and sighed, "Honey, put that monstrosity away, please." The older redhead turned towards his wife. "I'm showing an interest in our son's life! Don't you want me to be a good father?" Sasori sighed, "Uh...Thanks for the support dad..." Sasori's father gave him the thumbs up. "You're gonna do good tonight. Knock 'em dead!" The brunette kissed her son's face, "And be safe! I don't want my precious baby boy getting hurt!" The redhead smiled, "Don't worry mom, I will be fine."

Later that day, Youta and Sasori walked to the field and to the locker rooms. However, as they did so, Rin and Len ran up to them. "Look what we did! You left this at home and we brought it to you! See? We can help!" Len smiled. The twins held up the football helmet, which was now covered in glittery and fuzzy, hearts and unicorns stickers.

"What did you do to it!" Youta went wide eyed. "We made it pretty!" Rin giggled. And at this moment, Coach walked by seeing Youta holding the helmet. "Youta! What did you do to your helmet! That's against regulation in the book! I better not catch you breaking any more rules or your off the team!" The blond frowned, "Sorry, Coach! It won't happen again..." He said before the coach disappeared into the locker room. "He hates me..." Youta moaned in agony.

In the locker room, the coach began his speech. "Alright, team. This is it. This is our first game of the season." "Go Grizzlies!" Kisame cheered. "Let's kick some ass!" Hidan laughed, punching his fist in the air. "I know we've have a lot of new faces on our team, but I expect you to work together!" The coach said, looking between Yahiko and Sasori. "Now get out there and win!" The coach, grinned. "YEAH!" The team cheered as the ran out of the locker room.

Sasori sighed as he warmed the bench while Youta and Yahiko played the first half. '_Hate to admit it...But Yahiko is good..._' Sasori thought to himself, watching the boy play. During half time, the coach walked over to the redhead. "Alright, Red. Yahiko gave us a good lead. So now I'm putting you in. make sure you don't blow it!" Sasori nodded and grabbed his helmet, ready to play.

When he was out in the field, he looked at everyone in the stands and saw Deidara. He smiled a bit and focused on the game. '_Huh...He showed up._'

Everyone cheered as Sasori went for the final touch down and made it. "Not bad, shrimp." Yahiko smiled, giving Sasori a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, you did good." Kakuzu said. After, the team crowded into the locker room. "I knew we'd win!" Kisame grinned, before doing a standing backflip then pumping his fist into the air. "Fucking sweet, Sharky!" Hidan laughed, joining him.

Youta laughed, "Now we just gotta keep this winning streak." "A winning streak of one game?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. The blond shrugged, "I'm just looking towards the bright side." "Now don't get ahead of yourself boys. We're still going to have to train hard to beat Wilson High at the end of the season." Coach said. Everyone agreed before filing out of the locker room.

"What's the big deal with Wilson?" Sasori asked the blue male. Kisame grunted, "They're our rivalry school." Kakuzu nodded, "And they play dirt. Watch out for them, Red." Sasori nodded, "Thanks for the advice."

-_Week 3 of 8; Saturday Night_-

Sasori drove to Deidara's house and parked outside of it. '_Alright...Here we go._' He thought, trying to make sure he looked good and wouldn't make himself look like a fool. When he built up enough courage, he knocked on the door. "Hey, Sasori!" Deidara smiled, when he opened the door.

Sasori went a light red, "Whoa! You look...Uh I mean...That you...Uh..." Deidara laughed and let the stuttering boy inside. "I know, I know. I'm not wearing any makeup. I figured since we weren't going out, no need for it, hm." Sasori nodded, "That makes sense. I think you look even better without all your makeup on." He muttered. Deidara blushed, "Thanks."

The redhead followed the blonde up to his room and settled down once they were inside. Deidara smirked and pulled out a big stack of DVDs. "Okey, so I rented a lot of these, but I haven't actually seen most of these, hm." Sasori grinned.

A little while later, the two were laying on the blonde's bed, watching movies. '_Damn...I like horror movies...But this is really...Gory..._' Sasori thought to himself. '_Imagine all those germs_' He scowled at the thought. "Hey, are you okey with this movie?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori with a raised eyebrow. "Uh well..." The redhead started, "I'm kinda OCD about germs...And well I see a bunch of germs. So it's kinda...Yeah." Deidara laughed and Sasori blushed.

"It's not funny." He pouted. The blonde smiled, "It's cute, though. I guess that's why you don't hold my hand, hm? My friend Itachi is the same way!" He laughed. Sasori blinked, "The raven guy that glared at me?" Deidara nodded. "How about we watch a different movie." He asked and Sasori nodded, already putting in the next movie.

A couple horror movies later and Sasori was now feeling the exhaustion from yesterday's game. '_Man...I'm tired...Sleeeeeeeeeep..._' He blinked heavily. '_I'll just close my eyes for a bit..._' Deidara laughed at a part of the movie, not noticing the weight on his shoulder. "Betcha ten bucks he does it, hm!" Their was a scream on the television and more laughter from Deidara. "Told ya! So Sasori...?"

The blonde blinked and looked at the sleeping redhead on his shoulder. "Sasori?" "Huh? Buh? Wha?" Sasori woke up, with wide eyes. "You fell asleep..." "No I didn't! I was just doing an extended blink!" Sasori exclaimed, a bit red. Deidara smirked, "Oh yeah? What was the last thing that happened in the movie, hm?" "Uh...The werewolf attacked the...Uh cheerleader...And then the sheriff had to go buy some silver bullets...Uh...But he was attacked by a crazy cultist on the way!" "Wow..." Deidar said, surprised.

"Was I right?" Sasori asked, surprised himself. "Not entirely. But for a guy who was snoring away thirty seconds ago, it was a pretty damn good guess." Deidara laughed. "I don't snore!...Do I?" Sasori asked. The blonde laughed and moved closer to the redhead. "Well...I guess it's getting kinda late, hm." "So it is..." Sasori nodded.

"Maybe it's time to do something...A tad bit more interesting?" Sasori grinned. Deidara returned the challenging grin, "Oh, really? And what would you consider more _interesting_, hm?" The redhead pulled the blonde closer and pressed their lips together. "_This_." The blonde grinned and kissed back.

As the two kissed passionately, Sasori somehow managed to get on top of the blonde. But when things started to get steamy, Deidara pulled away. "Hm?" Sasori hummed, when the warmth of the blonde's lips were removed. "somethign wrong?" Deidara shook his head, "It's nothing...Just..." The blonde closed his eyes and sighed. Sasori got off Deidara and sat next to him. "The last time I was in a relationship...Things were going to fast and well I tried to stop him and...Well...I ended up almost getting raped, hm..." The blonde whispered.

Sasori's eyes widened as the blonde spoke. "I really do like you Sasori...But...Do you think we could take it slow?" The redhead nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand, "Of course. I like spending time with you. And if it means taking it slow and getting to know you...I'll do it."

Deidara looked up at the redhead, "You're holding my hand." "I know." The blonde smiled and sat up, kissing the redhead. "I really, really like you, Sasori." The redhead grinned, "I feel the same."


	5. Chapter 5: Wilson High Troubles

-_Week 4 of 8; Monday-_

Sasori was walking around school when he spotted Deidara walking in the opposite way. "Hey, Deidara!" Sasori smiled, walking over to the blonde. Deidara frowned and kept on walking past the redhead. '_What the hell? Did I do something wrong?_' The redhead thought walking to class, troubled.

The redhead walked over to the blonde and sat next to him. "Hey, is everything okey? You blew me off this morning." Deidara looked away for a moment before turning to the redhead. "Did you tell people that you slept over at my house Saturday, hm?" Sasori gave a surprised look, "What? No! Where did you hear that?"

The blonde frowned, "I overheard Taylor gossiping about it with her friends..." "I swear I never said anything! Someone had to have made that up!" Deidara nodded, "I believe you...But it doesn't matter, hm. The rumor is still out there and everyone is pointing and whispering..." The redhead frowned, "Deidara..."

Sasori scowled and made his hand into a fist. "Who cares what they think? They're just stupid assholes who have no life. If they want a show, then we'll give them one. Who gives a fuck what they say?" Deidara smiled, "You're right...I shouldn't care what others think, hm." The blonde laughed. The laugh was immediately replaced with a frown, "But I do care. The people who didn't want to deal with me left me alone. And now I go on a date with you and suddenly the school can't stop talking about me, hm!"

"Deidara, it's just one dumb rumor..." Sasori frowned. Deidara glared, "But it's not! Everywhere I go, everyone stares at me! And not only that, but my own friends are drifting away from me, hm!" He sighed and tried to calm his nerves. "I told them your not the typical jock, but they won't believe me. Konan doesn't trust you at all. And Itachi hates you." Sasori scowled once more. "So that's it? You don't want to date me because of what people are saying? Didn't Saturday mean anything to you? Or were you just lying to me? Because..." He took a deep breath. "Because I know I wasn't lying when I said, I really liked you too..."

Deidara frowned, "I...I just need some space to figure this all out, okey?" The blonde picked up his stuff and moved to another desk. "Are...Are you breaking up with me?" Sasori asked, with saddened eyes. "I...don't know, hm..." Deidara said, sadly. 

Later that day, Sasori went to the weight room to burn off his frustrations. "Yo, Red! You here to test your strength?" Kisame grinned. Sasori sighed, "Something like that. I'm kinda having a bad day. Figured I'd take it out here." Kisame smiled and pat his shoulder, "Relationship troubles? I can read it all over your face." Sasori nodded. "Well, nothing beats a broken heart like male bonding. Come on, let's lift some weights."

"Look at this. It's a gold plated dumbbell. My dad bought it for me since I had good grades. Wanna test it out?" Zetsu smirked. Sasori laughed, "That looks really heavy...And pointlessly expensive." The other male grinned, "Don't worry. If you dent it, my dad can always buy me a new one." "Kakuzu would have a fit." Kisame chuckled. Sasori walked over to the dumbbell and took a deep breath before lifting it.

"Shit man! You made that look easy." Zetsu said impressed. Hidan laughed, "Psh, I bet I could lift it too!" Kisame rolled his eyes and smiled, "Sure you could, Hidan. You're doing good, Red."

After school and football practice, Sasori saw three guys he didn't know, hanging around in the parking lot. "Look guys! There's one now." A spikey haired blond boy, smirked. "He's kinda small for a football player, huh?" Another boy, similar to Itachi said. "Well this is Cali High. I guess they're taking anyone now. He wouldn't even last a minute at Wilson High." The blonde chuckled.

"Wilson High? I guess you guys are from their team, huh?" The redhead asked. "You're pretty quick." The third boy growled. Sasori rolled his eyes, "So did you come here just to start trouble?" The blond smirked, "Maybe we did. What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Sasori scoffed, "I think you guys should leave."

"Why don't you try and make us!" The blond shouted, angrily. The other one cracked his knuckles and smirked, "I bet this kid is all bark and no bite!" Just then, Yahiko turned the corner and spotted the Wilson kids. He gave Sasori a look and the back at them. He growled, "Are these guys giving you trouble?" Sasori shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle."

The ginger chuckled, "I like your attitude, shrimp. But, like coach said, we're a team. And on on this team we look out for each other. So I've got your back." Sasori smirked, "Thanks. But these guys don't look so tough at all." The blond punched his other hand with his fist, "Are you calling us weak?" The male took a step towards Sasori, but Yahiko got in his way. "Maybe you didn't understand me, Naruto. This guy's with me."

"Yeah? Well there's three of us and two of you. You never been good at math, but even you could figure that out." Naruto smirked. "I could take you three all out by myself!" Yahiko growled. "Bring it, Pein! Let's see if you can back your words up!" Naruto yelled, taking a swing at Yahiko.

Yahiko dodged the attack and tackled Naruto and the raven. However, the brunette started to head straight for Sasori. As the other male tried to hit him, Sasori dodged the punch and threw his own. It hit the boy in the stomach, making him double over. "Oof!" The brunette grunted. Sasori shoved the boy down and ran over to help Yahiko. "You okey, Yahiko?" Sasori asked as he pulled the raven off of the ginger. "Hey!" The raven grunted. Yahiko smirked, "Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it though."

The raven tried to shove the redhead away, but Sasori only shoulder-checked him, causing him to stumble back. Suddenly, the Cali High football team ran up to help out. "What's going on here?" Kakuzu asked in a dark voice. "Wilson High is starting trouble, that's what." Kisame growled, barring his rather sharp teeth. Naruto backed up from Yahiko and grinned. "We're done here. I think we made our point."

Yahiko glared and Naruto returned the glare, "Don't worry. We'll be back." He spat, before walking off with his friends. "Uh..So thanks for the help." Sasori said towards the ginger. "Don't thank me, shrimp. This doesn't change anything between us. But when it comes to Wilson High...Well let's just say I have a grudge against them. Plus I'm not going to let you risk an injury when we've got a game on Friday. We need every man out there. " Sasori nodded, "Right."

-_Week 4 of 8; Friday-_

Sasori and Youta headed out to the football field for the second game. Once again the twin came running up to them as they went to the locker room. "We brought you something!" Len smiled. Rin and Len both handed over a wallet to Youta. "We didn't like how that man with the whistle yelled at you yesterday. So we took his wallet!" Rin giggled. Youta went wide eyed, "You...You stole Coach's wallet?"

Sasori went wide eyed also. "Rin! Len! You can't keep doing stuff like this! From now on, you're not allowed to come to the games!" Len got all teary eyed and held his sister's hand, "You can't stop us from coming! You're just a big meanie!" He stuck his tongue out before running off with Rin. Youta sighed, "Shit...Guess I better go tell Coach, I 'found' his wallet..."

The two boys walked inside the locker room, where Youta handed the Coach his wallet. Caoch glared at the blond suspiciously. "I've had enough of your troublemaking! One more stunt, and you'll be off the team for good!" The coach said angrily. "Now go get ready. We have a team to beat!"

The team followed the coach out of the locker room and onto the field. "Listen up, guys. Don't underestimate these guys. Their defense is messy, but their offense is played like seasoned pros." Yahiko smirked, "Don't worry, Coach. We've got this."

"With 35 – 14 Cali High wins!" Was blasted through the speakers as Sasori's team won. "Good work out there, Sasori! It was a tough game." Kisame did a backflip and grinned. Hidan laughed, "You should fucking do that in the middle of the game just to freak the hell out of the other team." Yahiko chuckled, "Not bad, shrimp. Not bad." Sasori smiled and nodded in his thanks.

After the game Sasori headed to the locker room. He saw Yahiko and Kakuzu going over some plays for the game. "You see this right here? We won because of this, right here." Yahiko smiled. Kakuzu nodded, "All that practice has paid off." Kisame came up behind Sasori, "Man, Pein and Kakuzu is already at it. We've been off the field for five minutes and they already started." He chuckled.

"I guess they never stop talking about football, huh?" Youta said. Kisame nodded, "It's kinda like Kakuzu is Pein's replacement for..." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "For who?" the blue male shook his head. "Forget I ever said anything." '_Weird...I wonder what he was going to say..._' Sasori thought.

-_Week 4 of 8; Saturday Night-_

Sasori answered his phone quickly, hoping it would be Deidara calling. Unfortunately for him, it was Youta. "Hello?" He said with less enthusiasm. "Sasori! You gotta get down to the theater to check out the play!" The redhead sighed and grabbed a bottle of nail polish, looking at it. '_Teal._' "No offense, but it's not really my thing..."

"Come on, dude. Konan said she'd be looking for me tonight. Help a bro out." Sasori scowled at the mention of Konan. "She even invited me to the cast party after the play. If I'm going to have a chance with her, I'm going to need my wingman." Sasori sighed and set the bottle down, stretching. "I know you're with that emo blonde. Konan is her* friend, right? So their shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Sasori frowned, "Actually...I don't think Deidara and I are together anymore..." He said, sadly. "Huh? Oh, dude that sucks." Youta said. "But that means your available for other girls. Come on, dude. I'm sure you can find one you like." He paused for a moment. "Lisa is going to be there. It seemed like you guys hit it off last time." The redhead shook his head, "I don't think I'm ready to start dating, Youta..." Sasori muttered into the phone.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I let you wallow in self pity all night?" "A good one." Youta laughed, "Just come on. Just watch the play then. Who said you had to start dating. Flirt around a bit." "Well...I guess." "Great! You better hurry and get down here before it starts." Sasori sighed and looked at the teal nailpolish before grabbing his keys, "I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, Sasori met up with Youta at the play. "Where should we sit, dude? The place is gonna be packed soon." Sasori shrugged, "Down in front I guess." He said, heading down to the front. "Awesome! We can see the girls really up close now!" Youta smiled. "And Konan will definitely be able to see me."

A bit later, the lights dimmed and the play began. Sasori sat boredly, thinking about Deidara. '_It was because of the embarrassing date, wasn't it?_' He sobbed in his head. '_FAILURE!_' He sighed and was getting really tired. '_I'm going to fall asleep...How boring.._' He looked up at the stage and saw Konan. Sasori glared and looked the other way. Lisa smiled down at Sasori, and winked. Sasori cringed on the inside, but smiled back.

Three hours later the play finally ended and everyone applauded the cast. "So we watched the play. Now what?" Youta grinned, "Cast party. It's at Lisa's place." '_Oh great..._'

"Youta! There you are!" Konan smiled as she ran up to the blond. "See you later, Sasori. Konan promised me she'd show me the rooftop pool." Youta grinned, walking off with Konan. '_Deidara's friends are hypocrites..._' Sasori thoguht recalling, how the blonde told him his friends were straying away because of him being a jock. "Fancy seeing you here, Sasori." Lisa smirked, seductively. "How'd you like the play? I saw you watching."

"Yeah it was cool." Sasori muttered. "What'd you like best about it?" The girl asked. "The acting was good." She blushed and giggled, "I don't mind a little flattery, but don't go over board." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was talking about you?" The girl frowned. Sasori sighed mentally, before pulling a fake smile. "Just kidding! You did great." The girl laughed, "You're kinda funny, Sasori. Anyways, I should probably go and make sure the other guests aren't stealing my mother's jewelry." Sasori nodded, "See you later." Lisa frowned, "Oh...Yeah. Later, Sasori."

A few minutes later Youta returned. "The people here are starting to play theater games. That's my cue to leave." The blond grinned. "Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here." Sasori smirked. "Wait...Is...Is that a hickey?" The redhead asked, noticing a red mark on Youta's neck. The blond blushed, "Maybe." he grinned and laughed. Sasori laughed also, "Nice."

_***Youta doesn't know DeiDei is a boy xD**_


	6. Chapter 6: Good Friend, Good Boyfriend

-_Week 5 of 8; Tuesday-_

Sasori was walking to the cafeteria when he was pulled to the side by Konan. "What do you want?" He asked, peeved. "Hey...Do you have a minute...It's about Deidara." Sasori frowned, "What's going on?" Konan frowned. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. Because I'm dating a jock now. And I was one who told Deidara, jocks were no good. So I apologize. But I know a way to patch things over between you two."

Sasori scowled, "You want me to patch things over? You're the one of the reason's he dumped me." Konan sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I know, I know. I do feel bad. But he's been so sad, lately...He hasn't been himself at all..." The redhead crossed his arms, listening. "He really misses you, Sasori. And I'm sure you miss him too."

"I do miss him...But he made it pretty clear he didn't want to be around me..." Sasori frowned. "Look. This weekend is the Vampire Ball. It's this big goth party that we always go to. We may not be goths but, it's pretty fun. He would be thrilled if you came, I just know it!" Konan pleaded. "He'd realize how much you mean to him. So...Please, will you go?" The redhead sighed in defeat. "I'll be there..." Konan smiled, "You really will?" Sasori nodded, "Only for Deidara..."

"That's so cute!" Konan squealed. "He's going to be so happy! Thank you, Sasori!" Sasori smiled wearily, "I hope so..."

-_Week 5 of 8; Wednesday-_

Before practice, in the locker room Sasori found Youta scribbling on a piece of paper. "What are you doing? Homework?" Sasori asked, he approached the blond. "No...I'm trying to come up with a play for the team. After the prank my siblings pulled, I'm still on ice with Coach. But this might get me back onto soild ground." Youta explained. "Here. Let me take a look." Sasori said, sitting next to him. For a few free minutes, the two pulled their heads together, forming a play.

"This looks good. I think this will work." Sasori smiled. Youta smiled back, "Thanks, dude. But Coach will never look at it if he knows I worked on it. He thinks I'm a slacker." The redhead thought for a moment, "Let's just leave it near his playbook." Youta nodded and did as Sasori suggested. "I can't wait to see his reaction." The blond said. Sasori nodded.

After a brutal set of exercises and drills, the practice is finally over. "Finally! I thought that would never end!" Youta complained. Sasori wiped the sweat from his face, "You say that every time." The blond only laughed.

As the redhead walked into the locker room after practice, Sasori saw Coach looking at Youta play and scratching his head. "Where did this come from?" The coach mumbled to himself. "Oh, I think that's Youta's play he was working on earlier. It must have gotten mixed up with your playbook." Sasori said, smoothly. The coach looked impressed, "Youta came up with this? I guess he's more serious about football than I thought."Coach grinned. Across the locker room, Sasori gave Youta a thumbs up and smile.

-_Week 5 of 8; Thursday-_

"Yo, shrimp!" Yahiko called out to the redhead at practice. "Your runs are looking sloppy." Sasori glared, "Whatever, I can still run circles around you." The ginger laughed, "I'm not looking to fight, bro. I'm here to teach you something...For the sake of the Gruff Grizzlies." He assured. Sasori ran over to the boy. "I'm listening."

"It's a special advanced running technique that'll boost your game." Yahiko smiled. "Honestly, I don't think your puny twig of legs can handle it." Sasori scoffed, "Everyone says I can't handle it. I know I can." Yahiko smirked, "Well let me see you prove your words."

So for a little while, Yahiko taught Sasori the special move and Sasori proved his words to be true. "I guess you could be a lot worse." Yahiko chuckled, "I hope you learned something...For the team's sake, of course." The ginger added. Sasori nodded. '_Huh...He's not that bad...Hope we win tomorrow as well._'

-_Week 5 of 8; Friday-_

Sasori woke up and got dressed before rushing downstairs to grab some breakfast. When he got down there, he heard his parents arguing. "I said no! And no means no! That woman is not setting foot in my house! Not after last time!" Sasori's father shook his head. The brunette scowled, "She is your mother, and she can visit whenever she wants!"

The older redhead groaned, "She gave me ulcers! And one of those had its own smaller ulcer! The doctor said he had never seen such a thing in his whole ten years of being a doctor!" Sasori laughed, "Did Granny Chiyo, come down from Japan?" The brunette nodded, "Yes, and she is having dinner with us tonight." Sasori nodded, "Oh...I have a game tonight." His mother smiled, "Well, make sure to rush home soon after. Chiyo will be elated to see her only grandson."

Sasori's father gave him a stern look, "And you're not weasling out of this. If I'm going to suffer, then you will too!" The brunette sighed and hit her husband with her spatula. "And you _both_ will be on your best behavior." Both redhead's pouted.

Later at the game Sasori was warming the bench for the while Youta and Yahiko played the first half. At that moment, a little kid ran up to the redhead. "Hey, Sasori! It's me Elmo. Sorry you're not playing right now..." Elmo said. "Uh...Hi Elmo...Who are you again?" Sasori asked. "I'm your biggest fan!" The kid smiled. Sasori gave a surprised look, "Huh? Biggest fan?" Elmo nodded, "You're my favorite football player. I know you're going to become a pro one day!"

Sasori blinked, "Uh...Thanks, kid." Elmo smiled, "No problem. Good luck. Remember me, Elmo, your biggest fan!" Sasori nodded, "Alright." The kid ran off and the redhead turned to the field. '_Man I hope I get to play soon...At least it's exciting to watch. Youta is going long._' Suddenly, two big football players tackled Youta as he dived for the ball. Sasori stood up immediately and heard Kisame yell, "Youta is out cold!"

Hidan growled, "Give him space to fucking breathe!" Sasori ran onto the field and frowned. "It doesn't look like he's going to be waking up." The coach waved out a referee, "Can we get a stretcher out here?" The redhead looked over to the coach, "Is he going to be okey?" Coach nodded, "The doctors will take care of him. Right now we need to focus on the game."

Sasori looked at the stretcher as Youta was carried off. "You're going in for Youta. We're going to have to change our game plan. Now get out there and do your best." Sasori nodded and grabbed his helmet, stepping out into the field.

"What happened out there, shrimp?" Yahiko yelled. Sasori panted and clenched his fist, "That was us losing. It was tough without Youta. And we still don't even know if he's okey." Kisame clasped his shoulder, "Don't worry, man. It was pretty tough out there." Kakuzu nodded, "Maybe Coach knows more on what happened." Sasori walked over to the coach, "Any word on Youta?" He asked, upset that his best friend, yes best friend, was hurt. "He's in the hospital. You can go and see if there's any news on how he's doing."

Later at the hospital, Sasori sat in the waiting room with Youta's family. "I know he'll be fine...I just know it." Youta's mother frowned. Another girl with long blond hair in a braid, patted the woman's back. "Don't worry Mom, he's a tough kid. He'll pull through." She said, softly. A doctor walked into the room, dragging the twins behind her. "I'm sorry, Youta, can't have any visitors right now." She said, sternly. "Let go, you old hag! We need to see Youta!" Rin whined, angrily. Len nodded, "We have to tell him that we put spiders in his car and erased all his contacts on his phone!"

Youta's mother grabbed the twins from the doctor and sat them down. "Rin! Len! I told you to go get a snack and come right back!" "But..." Rin started. "We were just..." Len started to tear up with his sister. The other blond girl frowned, "Now's not the time. We all want to make sure Youta is alright. But we need to trust the doctor's word." The girl said.

"How is he?" The blond mother asked. "He still hasn't woken up. We're running a few tests right now. It will take a while, so you might as well head home." The doctor said, checking through her clipboard. Sasori sighed and bit his lip. '_Mom and Dad is going to be so pissed I missed dinner with Granny...Oh well...Youta has been the closet person I could call a friend this year and even though I hate waiting...I guess I'll just have to..._' So he stayed.

"I see you're still here. Youta is awake now. He's fine and you may visit him." The doctor said with a smile. "Hey guys." Youta grinned, as Sasori and his family walked into the room. "I must of kept you waiting forever, huh?" Len nodded, "It _was _forever!" Sasori nodded, "You know I hate to be kept waiting." He let a playful smirk, grace his lips. Youta laughed, "Thanks for waiting, Sasori." He gave the redhead a fist bump.

By the time Sasori got home it was twelve AM. "Where have you been, Mister!" Was the first thing that came out of his mother's mouth, when he got inside. "I'm sorry, Mom...Youta got knocked out. I didn't want to leave the hospital until he woke up." His mother gave a light frown, "Well, you missed Granny Chiyo."

Sasori's father scowled, "Boy, you do not know the horrors I endured." The brunette sighed, "Hush, honey. It's late. I think we all need to get some sleep." Everyone agreed. "And Sasori. If you do something like that again, make sure to call. I was worried." She smiled and kissed his forehead. Sasori smiled, "Alright, night."

-_Week 5 of 8; Saturday Night-_

Sasori sighed as he pulled up at the address Konan had given him. '_A large industrial warehouse? Creepy..._' Sasori thought. The redhead went inside the warehouse and found it crowded with goth, emo, and scene kids dancing to eerie funeral music. '_I guess this is the right place...But how the hell am I suppose to find Deidara in here when everyone looks the same! They really do take this seriously, huh?_'

The redhead shoved past various tall men in dark coats, girls in corsets, and what appeared to be an albino clown. As he shoved, he spotted the blonde at the end of the room, sitting in a corner, alone. "Deidara!" He said, reaching the boy. Deidara immediately perked up, "Sasori? What are you doing here, hm? This place is only for freaks like me!" The redhead smiled, "Then I guess I'm goinng to have to be a freak for tonight, huh?"

Deidara gave a look of incredibility. "You...You'd do that? What if somebody from your team sees you, hm?" Sasori shook his head, "I don't care what they think. I just want to be with you, Deidara. That's all I care about." The blonde bit his bottom lip and looked ready to cry, "Sasori...I...I..." the redhead went wide eyed as Deidara glomped him, kissing him.

"Gah, I missed you too! I'm so happy your here, hm." He smiled, hugging the redhead. Sasori hugged the boy back and smiled, "So, is there some kind of special vampire dance I'm supposed to know about?" He asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Deidara smirked, "Follow my lead."

Sasori smiled and held the blonde closely, while the two swayed gently to the music. "I...I'm sorry I pushed you away..." The blonde whispered. "I was just afraid of change, hm. Btu I'm more afraid of losing you." Deidara blushed. Sasori chuckled, "I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." He winked, playfully. Deidara laughed, "I promise, hm!"

The two danced for a while until the spot light hit them. "Huh? What's happening?" The singer cleared his throat, "Attention everyone, I've been informed with some very disturbing news. We've got an imposter in our midst!" Sasori went wide eyed as the singer hopped off stage and strolled over to him. "The rumor going around is that you don't belong here." He said in a gruff voice.

"You got it all wrong! I belong! I even bought novelty vampire fangs!" The singer glared, "Pointy teeth do not make you a Nosferatu!" Sasori blinked, "A say what now?" The singer shook his head, "There is one way to settle this." "Fight to the death?" The redhead asked. "No! Vampire trivia, duh!" He said.

As the singer asked him vampire questions, everyone was silent as he answered each correctly. "So I passed, right?" He asked. "You...You did...I guess you are a real vampire." "I am?" Sasori freaked a bit. "I mean...Uh, I am! And ow dare you even question me and my authority. Bow at my feet for I am a Super Ultra Cleric Danna! Rank 10 Vampire." The singer freaked and bowed, "My apologies, my lord! For I did not know!"

Sasori scoffed, "Be lucky I spare you, you cur. Now go back to making merriment! Chop! Chop!" The singer nodded and stumbled on stage, "Of course! Forgive me!" When he was on stage, he began a new song. "That was amazing! How'd you know what to say, hm?" Deidara laughed. Sasori chuckled, "To be honest...I didn't." They both laughed once more and began dancing again.

Later that night at Deidara's house, the two stayed outside his house. "Thanks for coming, Sasori. I had a great time." The redhead nodded, "So...Does this mean we're officially back together?" The blonde smirked and hugged the redhead, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Well..." He began, before kissing Sasori's neck lightly. The redhead shuddered, "Well?" He asked. The blonde kissed the skin and move to where his pulse was and sucked.

The redhead went wide eyed, and wrapped his arms around the blonde. '_Was not expecting that!_' When the blonde was finished making a hickey, he laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Officially back together, hm." The redhead laughed and rubbed his neck where the blonde had previously been. "You're insane." Deidara giggled, "I try. See you around, Sasori _Danna_~"


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Help

-_Week 6 of 8; Monday-_

After suffering through a long and torturous practice, Sasori and the guys headed into the locker room. "Hey, how come Yahiko wasn't at practice? It isn't like him to miss a practice." Sasori asked. Kakuzu frowned, "Nobody told you? He's in the library studying." The redhead raised and eyebrow, "What for?" "He's failing algebra." "And if he doesn't bring his grades up, he'll won't be playing this Friday's game." Kisame added.

Youta frowned and threw the towel over his shoulder. "Hate to say it, but we're going to need him for this game." The tall blue male nodded, "Alright team, let's pull together." "Hey, Sasori's a pretty smart guy. Can't you tutor Yahiko?" The redhead shrugged, "I'm doing alright...But we don't get along so well." Youta gave a small smile, "I know you guys have your differences, but we need this. Our team needs this wins. Plus, we both know it'll be a lot tougher without Yahiko." Kisame nodded, "I agree with shortstacks, here. So you gonna help or what, Red?" Sasori sighed and flipped his hair, "Fine, I'll help him."

After school, Sasori met up with Yahiko in the library. "Hey..." The ginger muttered. "Hey." Sasori said, sitting down across from Yahiko. "Look...I appreciate this, man. I guess I had the wrong impression of you." Yahiko said, truthfully. Sasori smiled a bit, "It's not a problem. Let's get to work."

"Huh...That looks all right." Yahiko said, nodding. "Yup. I think you've got it now." Sasori said, checking over the papers with the ginger. "Good thing you're better at math than you're at football." Sasori scowled, "Hey!" Yahiko laughed, "Just messin' with ya. You came through for me today. You're not so bad. Thanks." Sasori waved a hand in dismissal, "No problem. For the team's sake, ne?" Yahiko nodded, "Yeah, for the team's sake."

-_Week 6 of 8; Tuesday-_

Sasori was at lunch when his blonde boyfriend joined him. "Hey, hm. Got plans this Saturday?" Deidara asked, smiling. "Nope. Free as a bird." The redhead winked. "Did you have something in mind?" The blonde grinned, "I was thinking we could go see a movie." Sasori smiled an kissed the blonde's cheek. "Sound's good."

After school, Sasori went to the weight room and saw a bunch of his team mates hanging out. "Ah, Sasori! You're truly here on a great day." Zetsu smirked, "Were going to try and bench press...A cheerleader!" The redhead looked over and saw the three girls, Paula, Taylor, and Amanda. "You can life, Amanda. Not me." Paula said, admiring her nails. Taylor nodded, "And...I'll, uh, stand way back here and watch."

Amanda squealed, "This is going to be fun!" Zetsu gave the redhead a look, "Don't get too grabby, this is _my_ girlfriend, pal." Amanda giggled, "Don't worry sweetie. I only came because I heard lifting weights help you get in great shape!" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Not it _you're_ the weight." "Okey, Sasori. Time to see if you can lift Amanda." Zetsu says.

Sasori sighed and lied on the floor, preparing for when the girl would fall. "Three...Two...One...Go!" Zetsu counted. The girl giggled and fell back. Luckily, Sasori was strong enough to lift her. "Wheeee! This is like the time Me and Hidan went to the cave at the beach!" Amanda giggled. Zetsu became confused, "Wait, what? What cave at what beach? What did you and Hidan do?"

Hidan laughed weakly, "Ah, Jashin, Amanda. You weren't supposed to tell him that..." Zetsu cracked his knuckles and turned to Hidan, "Tell me what? What did you do to my girlfriend you little..." Hidan smirked, "Little what? I dare you to say it! Hit me, bitch!" Zetsu went to hit the boy, but Hidan dashed out of the room, laughing like a madman. "Don't eat him, Zetsu! We need him for the team!" Kisame yelled, running off to get the two. Sasori blinked and gently set the girl down.

"Ugh, boys are _so_ dumb!" Paula exclaimed. Taylor giggled, "Yeah, but check out how strong Sasori is!" Sasori smiled, wearily. "Thanks...I think..."

-_Week 6 of 8; Wednesday-_

The next day at lunch, Sasori sat down with Youta and the rest of the football team. "Dude, I'm so pumped for Homecoming!" Youta exclaimed. Kisame chuckled and took a bite out of his apple, "Me too! I'm going solo...Hope I can find a lonely girl and swoop her up and dance. Hidan nodded, "I might do that...Or I might just wait for some dumbass guy to dump his girlfriend!" Youta frowned, "What's wrong with you guys? You need to find a sweet girl and take her to the dance! Just like me." The blond smirked.

Hidan snorted, "Whatever man...I wonder who will be Homecoming King and Queen." Kisame finished his apple and thought aloud. "Maybe it will be Sasori." Hidan smirked, "I don't know...It could be damn close." He teased. "Eh...I really don't care if I'm Homecoming King or not." He shrugged. "Hey...Kisame." The redhead said, as him and the blue male put up their trays. "Yeah, Red?" Sasori sighed. "You guys all talk about girls and stuff...How...No, what do you think of homosexuals?" He blushed a bit.

Kisame grinned, "I knew you were gay, man." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you. I'm actually bisexual. But when play football, people expect you to be straight, ya know?" Sasori nodded, "I was just wondering because, I'm dating a guy...And...Well I wanna take him to Homecoming." Kisame patted him on the back. "Then take him. If anyone gives you a hard time, just tell me and I'll take care of them." Kisame laughed. Sasori smiled and laughed also. "Thanks."

-_Week 6 of 8; Friday-_

"Big brother! We need money for...Snacks!" Rin said, with a smile. Youta frowned, "If I give you money...Will you lay off on the pranking?" The twins nodded and in unison said, "Yes!" The older blond sighed and dug through his pocket, handing the twins money. The twins giggled and ran off. "Let's hope that keeps them busy. This game is going to be hard enough without any distractions." Youta sighed.

Sasori nodded and headed over with the blond where the team was. "This is going to be a walk in the park, team. But I know we can do this!" The coach said. Kisame grinned, "Good thing Yahiko was able to play this game!" Yahiko smiled, "All thanks to Sasori." The coach smirked, "Good to see everyone is finally getting along. Now go out there and show them who's the better team!"

"42 – 0! The Gruff Grizzlies win!" The announcer's voice boomed. "Good job out there, Sasori!" The coach, grinned. Kakuzu gave the redhead's shoulder a pat, "You really pulled you weight." "We might actually stand a chance of beating Wilson High!" Coach smiled. Kisame grinned, "Ya kidding? We _are _going to beat Wilson!"

The twins giggled and ran up to their older brother, hugging him. "Good job, Youta!" Rin smiled. Len smiled and handed Youta five dollars. "There you go. Just keep winning, big brother!" The smaller blond laughed. "What are you talking about? Were you betting on the game?" Youta asked, with wide eyes.

Len nodded, "We had to make it interesting somehow!" The older blond face palmed, "I told you two to stay out of trouble, didn't I?" Rin frowned, "We better on you winning...Shouldn't you be happy?" Sasorii laughed as Youta began to drag his sibling home. '_They really are trouble._'

-W_eek 6 of 8; Saturday Night-_

A while later, Sasori met up with Deidara at the movie theater. "So what do you want to see, hm?" Deidara asked. Sasori shrugged, "What about '_Headless_ _Zombie 3: Please Give Me Back My Head'_?" "Yes! I've been dying to see that movie! I heard it was hilarious!" Sasori smirked and grabbed the blonde's hand, trying to ignore his OCD the best he could. "Who could say no to a zombie movie?"

Inside the theater, the two decided to sit in the front, to avoid a crowd of people. "Sweet, hm! All the annoying couples are in the back and the old hags are in the middle." He laughed. Sasori chuckled, "Guess we get the front to ourselves then~" He purred. Deidara blushed and laughed. "I guess so."

Fifteen into the movie, Deidara gave the redhead a poke. "This movie is totally offensive, hm. Emo kids are not all suicidal and depressed. Just the majority." Sasori shrugged, "It doesn't seem that bad. I mean...He's got the makeup and the clothes..." The blonde sighed, "It's not just about the apperance. It's about the personality, hm. But a jock like you wouldn't understand."

Sasori scowled, "Now you're the one being judgmental. In fact, I don't even think of myself as a jock." Deidara raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you're saying you _don't_ play sports, hm?" The redhead scoffed, "Playing sports doesn't make you a jock. I actually love to read and play the violin. I'm also a biology nerd." He smirked, with tented pink cheeks. Deidara laughed and smiled, "Maybe I was too quick to judge. Is that all true?" Sasori nodded, "Mhm. 100% real, baby." Deidara giggled quietly and played with a piece of Sasori's hair. "There's more than the typical jock stereotype." Sasori said. Deidara nodded, "I see...You'd make a cute emo/scene boy. A little eyeliner, piercings, and oh don't forget, hm. Teal nail polish." Sasori smirked and kissed the blonde's nose, "Maybe if you're lucky. But now, let's get back to the movie."

About halfway through the movie, Deidara began to crave sweets and asked if Sasori would get him some. "Sure. Anything specific?" Deidara shook his head and thanked him. The redhead gave him a charming smile and got up to get him some sweets. When he returned he handed the blonde some M&M's and ate himself some Skittles. Deidara laughed, "You seem like a Skittles kind of guy, hm."He teased and Sasori smirked, "Look who's talking."

After the movies, Sasori walked the blonde to his car as usual. "Thanks for taking me out, hm. I had fun." Sasori smiled, "Me too." Deidara laughed, "Good night, Danna." Sasori chuckled and leaned in to kiss the blonde's lips passionately. "Oyasumi, Dei Chan~" He muttered into the kiss. The blonde giggled and got into his car.


	8. Chapter 8: Finals Week & Tattoos

-_Week 7 of 8; Monday-_

"Where'd everyone go?" Sasori asked, as he entered the classroom. Youta smirked, "You didn't hear? We're supposed to be 'studying' since it's a week before finals. Any homework we do this week counts as extra credit." Sasori nodded, "Alright. I'm probably going to study. Just to be on the safe side." Youta smiled, "You do that. I'm going to throw watermelons off the roof of the gym with some guys. Wanna come?" Sasori laughed, "Why not?"

At lunch, Sasori sat with some of the guys from the team, when Yahiko walked by. "Hey, shrimp. You really did come through for me. Thanks again." Sasori blinked and looked up at the ginger, "Huh? Oh, no problem." He smiled. Yahiko smiled back, before walking off. "Kami, that guy. I can never tell with him. One day he hates me and the next he acts friendly with me."

Kakuzu nodded, "There's a lot you don't know about Pein." Sasori raised an eyebrow as he dumped his food. "Like what?" Kakuzu frowned, "His little brother died in a car crash over the summer. Some drunkard hit him head on. He was a year younger than us." Sasori went wide eyed, "I had no idea..." The taller male nodded, "Yeah. Pein is still pretty messed up over it. He wasn't always so angry. When his brother was hit, he just snapped." Kakuzu shrugged, "Now football is his everything."

Sasori frowned, "Damn...I didn't realize...I just thought he was..." "An asshole? Life is complicated." Kakuzu said. The redhead nodded and walked off. '_I guess there's a lot more to that guy than I thought..._'

-_Week 7 of 8; Tuesday-_

Sasori was eating breakfast when his father walked into the kitchen. "Sasori, I just got off the phone with your counselor." The redhead looked up at the older redhead. "Ms. Lee called?" Sasori's father nodded and got all serious, "She did. And she had some _very_ interesting things to say about you." Sasori gulped. "What did she say?" "You," Sasori's father made a dramatic pause. "have a 4.0 grade point average! I'm so proud of you son!"

"Thanks, dad...So does this mean I get my car?" He asked, hopeful. "Not just yet. Soon. If you can keep your grade up until the end of the semester. So through finals!" Sasori nodded, "Alright, I can do that."

-_Week 7 of 8; Wednesday-_

The next day at lunch, Paula came and sat next to Sasori. "Hey there, Sasori. I heard you were going to try and become Homecoming King. '_Damn Youta and his big mouth..._' Sasori cursed inside his head. On the outside he sighed, "Yeah. I was thinking about it." Paula smiled, "Well, I am in charge of Homecoming committee. I just thought you should know, you really ought to quit! Homecoming Kings are suppose to be cool! And you're definitely _not_ cool!" Sasori glared, "I'm not that lame." "Oh yeah? Then what happened on the season finale on 'Gossip Grill'!" The redhead scowled, "I don't watch retarded shows like that." He snapped and walked off.

-_Week 7 of 8; Thursday-_

"Yo, shrimp!" Yahiko called out to the redhead, during practice. "I think it's time I finally taught you Cali High's most closely guarded secret. The Gruff Grizzlies Spiral Pass! Only the strongest of players can learn it. You up?" "Heh, you know it." Sasori smirked.

For hours, Yahiko taught and Sasori practiced. In the end, as always, Sasori learned the move. "You learn quick, shrimp. I'm impressed." The redhead chuckled, "Thanks. Coming from you, it means a lot."

-_Week 7 of 8; Friday-_

Sasori was walking to the locker room when he saw Hidan dragging the twins towards him. "Where's Youta? I found his siblings putting fucking soap in our damn water bottles." The twins struggled to get out of Hidan's grip. "Let us go! You can't prove anything!" Len whined.

Sasori sighed, "Hidan, we have bigger things to worry about. The game is about to begin and Youta is still not here." At that moment, Sasori's phone went off. "Sasori! I'm not going to make it to the game!" Youta said. "Why not? What happened?" Youta groaned, "Someone slashed my tires! I got to go...The tow truck is here."

Yahiko growled, "How much do you wanna bet it was Wilson High?" Len frowned, "Youta is not gonna make it? Because of some big meanies from Wilson High?" Sasori nodded, "Seems so." Rin puffed her cheeks out, "Come on, Len. We have some planning to do!" The blonde twin grabbed her brother's hand and walked off. "Guess we have to play without Youta..." Sasori frowned.

"21- 7! Cali High wins again!" The announcer's voice boomed. Kisame smiled in relief, "I'm so happy, I'm going to attempt a double backflip!" The blue male attempted his double backflip, but only managed to fall on his head. "Oof!"

Sasori was about to walk back to the locker room, when he was confronted by a kid. "Hey! Remember me?" Sasori nodded, "My biggest fan, ne?" The kid nodded, "Mind signing my football? Here's a pen." He said, handing a football and pen over. The redhead took the pen and football signing it. "There you go." The kid smiled, "Thanks Sasori! You're awesome!" "You made my younger brother so happy! You're a cool guy." Taylor smiled. "Nice, Sasori. Taylor is one of the most popular girls here!" Sasori shurgged, "All I did was sign a kid's football..."

-_Week 7 of 8; Saturday Night-_

Sasori was in his room playing _The Legend of Zelda_, when his cellphone went off. "A text from Dei. '_Meet me 3__rd__ & Edgar Ave. Urgent hm!_'" Sasori chuckled at the 'hm' and grabbed his keys. '_Guess I better go._' "Mom! I'm going to Youta's!" He yelled before leaving.

Later that night, Sasori arrived at the location Deidara texted him. '_Bloody Ink? Is he...Is he planning to get a tattoo?_' Deidara hugged the redhead, as soon as he saw him. "Sasori! I'm glad you're here! I'm going to need the support. I never gotten a tattoo before, hm." Sasori went wide eyed, "You're seriously getting a tattoo?"

Deidara nodded, "I've wanted one for three years now. I wanted to get a 'mouth' on my chest and hands for ages! Are you with me or not, hm?" Sasori smiled and sighed, "I guess I'm with you." Deidara smiled and pecked his lips. "Thanks, come on!"

Sasori looked around the dimly lit tattoo parlor, a bit concerned. "I'd like to get a tattoo of this on my hands and this on my chest please, hm!" The blonde said, giving two pictures to the tattoo artist. "Mhm. ID first." She said in a gruff voice. Deidara smirked and handed the woman a fake ID. "Here you go."

The tattoo artist gave him a look, "Are you really 18, Mr. Yamanaka?" She asked. Deidara nodded, "Yes, hm." The woman smirked, "Alright, let's get started." A few minutes later, Deidara was lying on his back with his shirt off. "Thanks for...O_w!_...Coming with me, Sasori, hm." Deidara said, smiling. Sasori gave a weak smile, "Uh...Sure."

After Deidara had gotten all his tattoos, the blonde turned to Sasori. "You should get a tattoo too, hm!" Sasori shook his head, "In your dreams." He smirked. "They say dreams come true if you believe enough." Deidara winked. Sasori laughed. "I'd take some pain killers. It's gonna sting for a while." The woman said. "Hey Sasori...Can you give me a ride home? I took the bus and pain killers kinda make me loopy, hm." Sasori smiled, "Sure thing."

Sasori dropped the blonde off at his house. Deidara smiled and gave him a hug before stumbling and falling. "Dei, are you okey?" He asked, helping the blonde up. "Yeah...Just a bit...Yeah, hm." Deidara sighed. "You're a little messed up from the pain killers, huh?" The blonde nodded, "Mind helping me inside?" Sasori nodded and helped Deidara in. "Just lay me down on my bed, please."

The redhead did as he was asked and laid him down. "Don't be so loud, your parents might wake up." He whispered. Deidara laughed loudly. "Shh...What's so funny?" Sasori asked. Deidara laughed and gave a sad smile. "No one's home. Dad has been gone for years and my mom's at her boyfriend's place, as usual." Sasori frowned, "You mean, you live here by yourself?" Deidara shrugged, "Most of the time, hm...It's not that bad...I don't mind...Being alone."

Sasori went wide eyed and placed his hand on the blonde's cheek. "Dei...Deidara? Are you crying?" The blonde scoffed, "No." He lied, even though the tears falling down his cheeks proved the truth. Sasori frowned and climbed on top of the blonde, pulling the blonde's hands to the side. "Deidara...You're never alone. I'll always be here for you." He said, kissing the blonde gently and intertwining their fingers together.

"You're...So sweet, Sasori. I never thought I'd ever meet a guy like you, hm." The blonde lightly laughed. "Should of dated more football players." Sasori laughed and kissed him again, "Real cute." Deidara sighed and used his free hand to wrap around Sasori's neck. "Sasori...Will you stay the night with me? I get...Uh...Scared when it's dark, hm." Sasori smiled, "Of course. Would you like me to distract you?" "Will you?" The blonde, whispered. "Yes."

Deidara whimpered and tightened his grip around Sasori's neck. "Is this alright with you?" Sasori asked, sliding in and out at a gentle pace. "Ah...Yeah. It just hurts a bit, hm." The blonde whispered. The redhead closed his eyes and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Sasori...I...I...I lo..." The blonde let out a low moan and arched his back, finally feeling the pleasure he craved. "There!"

That night, Sasori had a bit trouble sleeping. He stroked the blonde's hair as he thought over what had just happened. Deidara had gotten a tattoo, told him that he was alone, and then they had made love. But the part that got to him was before Deidara passed out, he had told him he loved him. '_I love you too...It feels so weird to say it...I love you too..._' "I love you too..." Sasori whispered, pulling Deidara closer and kissing his forehead. "I love you too..." He repeated before falling asleep.

-_Week 7 of 8; Sunday Morning-_

The next morning the blonde woke up before Sasori. "Mm, good morning~" He yawned, hissing when he felt pain in his lower back, chest, and hands. "Morning..." Sasori muttered, waking up also. Deidara smiled and looked over at the other male. "You look exhausted, hm." "I had a bit trouble sleeping." He admitted, sheepishly. "Poor thing. I'll go make you some breakfast, hm." Sasori caught the blonde's hand and pulled him closer before he got out of bed. "You don't have to. Besides you're the one in pain." He grinned and Deidara blushed.

Later that Sunday afternoon, Sasori returned home. "Did you stay the night at Youta's?" His mother asked, concerned. "I didn't get a wink of sleep!" The older redhead pouted. '_Me neither...Mm...Still fresh in my mind..._' The redhead shook the thought the head away. "Uh...Sorry, I probably should of called..." He admitted sheepishly. The brunette hugged the small redhead, "I'm just glad your safe!" Sasori smiled and sighed, "Yeah." He hugged the woman back.

_**Ahahaa...Haden denyed yu full smut~ ya'lls hate meh no, dontcha?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Wilson High & Homecoming

-_Week 8 of 8; Monday-_

Monday was a long day as students were doing their finals. Sasori was relived to know that he would be getting his car, since he passed all three of his major finals.

-_Week 8 of 8; Tuesday-_

On Tuesday, at lunch, there was a huge pep rally for Friday's Homecoming game. In the center of the gym, the football team's coach, stood making a speech. "There are those who say a Grizzly can never take down a Panther. Well, in nature...That may be true! But, here it's completely false in high school football! This Friday, we're going to take down Wilson High and show them who the real champion is!"

Everyone cheered and stood up, fist pumping. The one's fist pumping was mainly the football team. "Here I'd like to represent our winning team! Boys, come on down!" The coach smiled. As the football team came down, the cheers grew louder and louder. '_I think my ears are ringing a bit...I never knew how much our school really disliked Wilson High. Even the kids who never show up at the games want us to win...I sure hope we win...Wouldn't want to disappoint them._' Sasori thought.

-_Week 8 of 8; Wednesday-_

After practice, some of the school's cheerleaders came running up to the team before they escaped to the locker room. "Help! Someone has taken Gruffy!" Amanda exclaimed. "Who?" Sasori asked, confused. "Our school mascot! He's an adorable little pug in a bear costume! We always take him to the Homecoming game for good luck! And now, he's been kidnapped!" The redhead girl cried.

Kisame scowled, "I bet it was Wilson High. They always play dirty." Kakuzu grunted, "Can't these guys just play football? Why do they have to pull these immature stunts like this?" Amanda nodded, "You...You'll help us, right?" She asked. Yahiko came up behind the girl and clasped her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll get Gruffy back and take care of Wilson High." Kisame agreed, "Definitely."

Youta turned to Sasori, ignoring the nerd who was on the field for no apparent reason. "So, are you going to help us, dude?" Sasori nodded, "Those color blind fools aren't going to mess with us and get away with it." "Color blind?" The blond asked. Kisame chuckled, "Long story, bro. Long story..." "Yay! I knew I could count on you guys!" Amanda cheered.

The blue male thought for a moment, "I think the best way to do this is to steal their mascot, Berry the Badger." Kakuzu shook his head, "We shouldn't stoop to their levels." Yahiko shrugged, "Sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire." Kisame grinned and nodded, "Like most schools, they probably have Berry in the school. We're going to have to a little breaking and entering tonight."

Later that night, Sasori met up with Kisame, Yahiko, Zetsu, and Youta outside of Wilson High. "Alright, guys. Let's do this!" Kisame whispered, excitedly. "How exactly are we going to break in?" Sasori asked, looking at Kisame in their huddled group. Zetsu smirked, "Easily. I paid the janitor 200 bucks to leave one of the doors unlocked." "Nice. Let's get to it then." Sasori said, taking two steps before Yahiko yanked him back. The ginger pushed the rest of the guys out of the way. "There's cameras over there." He whispered, before anyone could ask him what the hell was wrong with him.

Sasori frowned, "Oops..." Kisame sighed, "Come on. Let's get Berry and get the hell out of here." Zetsu nodded and slipped his phone back into his expensive phone into his pocket. "Word from the janitor is that they keep the badger in the science lab. Right next to the test tubes."

In the lab, the small portion of the team sneaked in quietyly. "Man...It's like a zoo in here." Sasori said, furrowing his eyebrows. "There's a badger..." Yahiko said quietly, pointing to a badger by a coupe of test tubes. The redhead walked over to the cage. "Berry the Badger. Yup, it's him." He opened the cage and grabbed the badger gently. It hissed and snapped at him. "Vicious little thing." He muttered, setting it in a box. "Ugh...Reminds me of that one raccoon at my house...I'll get you Mr. FluffyButt...I will have vengeance!"* "Good work, shrimp. Now let's get out before we get caught."

Outside of Wilson High, everyone made it out safely. Kisame grinned and took the box from Sasori. "Alright! I'll make some calls tonight and tomorrow we'll make the exchange!"

-_Week 8 of 8; Thursday Morning-_

The next morning, the team met with Wilson High on their football field. "They should be hear any minute now!" Youta smirked, triumphantly. Berry gave curious glances at the team. "You the one who called?" Naruto asked, as he approached with his team. "Mhm. You got the pug?" The blond growled and glared at the other blond. "I don't know. You got our badger?" Youta scoffed, "What do you think?"

Naruto whistled and one of his friends came over, walking with Gruffy the pug. The brunette gave Sasori a glare. The redhead scoffed and walked over taking the pug. "Give them the badger." Sasori stated. Kisame walked over and handed them the badger. "Hey boy..._Ow!_. Don't bite! We're friends!" Naruto complained, withdrawing his hand. "Good to have you back, Gruffy." Sasori smiled and petted the pug. Gruffy yipped happily.

That day at lunch, Sasori walked in with Gruffy the Grizzly Pup. "Yay! I knew you could do it! Gruffy!" Amanda cheered, taking the puppy into her arms. "Thank you soooo much!" She giggled as she cuddled the pug. "It was a team effort. Everyone helped." Amanda smiled and gave each of them a big hug before running off. "Glad that, that's over. The last thing we need is trouble before the big game."

At football practice, Sasori walked on the field only to see everyone clustered around Yahiko and Kakuzu. "Hey, what's going on? Didn't we huddle enough yesterday?" Kisame frowned, "Pein got called to the principal's office. I guess someone from Wilson High reported him for 'vandalizing' their school." Kakuzu nodded, "Security camera got a lucky shot of his face..."

"But, he didn't give any of us up. They can't bring us in either, because they don't have our faces." Kisame rubbed his neck, "Now, Pein is suspended from playing football for the rest of the year!" Sasori frowned. '_Pein._'

Later Sasori was driving out of the parking lot after practice. The song 'Spook by DJ Sisen' was playing. "Yahiko?" Sasori raised an eyebrow before stopping the car and getting out. "Yo, Yahiko!" The ginger frowned and walked over to the redhead, "Oh. Hey, shrimp...I guess you heard, huh?" Sasori nodded, "Yeah. Not giving anyone up was really big of you." Yahiko shrugged and gave a smirk, "Hey, it was either me or the team."

"Yeah...I guess. But what are we gonna do without you? You're the quaterback...And as much as I hate to admit it, we need you." Sasori muttered. Yahiko smirked, "You guys will be fine. I left the team in good hands." The redhead went wide eyed, "Me? Well...Uh thanks." "Don't let me down, shrimp." "I won't...Do you need a ride home?" The redhead asked. Yahiko shook his head, "It's fine. I always walk." "Come on, it's late. I know my car looks like it's falling apart, but it hasn't exploded yet." The ginger shrugged and sighed, "Fine."

Once they got into the car, Yahiko was surprised. "I didn't know you listened to DJ Sisen." Sasori nodded, "Yeah. Mostly on the radio though. I don't have his CD." Yahiko frowned a bit, "This was my little brother's favorite song..." Sasori frowned and glanced over at the ginger. "You miss him, huh?" Yahiko nodded, "Yeah...A lot." "I'm sorry..." Sasori muttered.

The ginger smiled a bit, "It's not your fault. You know, you're aren't a bad guy. I've really been a jerk towards you. I'm sorry about that. I guess I really should of gotten to know you first." Sasori smiled back, "I forgive you. I'm sure I would be the same if I lost someone close to me." Yahiko nodded, "Well, looks like were here. Thanks for the ride, Sasori." "No problem. If you ever need a ride, just ask." Yahiko nodded and smiled, "Yeah...But maybe it's time for me to start driving again. And hey," He paused once he was out of the car. "you can call me Pein."

-_Week 8 of 8; Friday-_

It was the moment everyone was waiting for. The big game against Wilson High. Sasori and Youta were heading to the locker room when the spotted the Wilson High team warming up on the field. They seemed to be having trouble...

"Oi! Who tied my shoelaces into a knot?" Naruto yelled, angry. The raven on the team frowned and spit out his water, "Soap...It tastes like soap..." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "I thought you hated unicorns!" "I do!...What the!"

The redhead and blond did their best to hide their laughted as they walked past the team. "And here I thought that my twin's pranking was a bad thing. For once, they paid off." Hidan snorted, "Fucking finally!"

In the locker room before the game, "It's been a hell of a season, boys. And for anyone who has a sense of history, it's been twelve years since we've won this many games." The coach stated. "But those games were just the warm-up. Beating Wilson High, is the real goal. I know we're playing without Yahiko tonight, thanks to Wilson High. Are you going to let them get away with that?"

"No, Coach, no!" The team yelled. "That's what I thought. Hands together. On three..." "_One...Two...Three...VICTORY!_" The team yelled, before running out onto the field. '_Hope we don't screw up..._' The redhead thought.

By half time, Cali High was only winning by one touchdown. Wilson high was strong, and without Yahiko the ball was just going back and forth between the teams. "Dude, at least we're ahead..." Youta sighed. Sasori took a drink of his water and shook his head, sweat flying off. "Yeah by one touch down. Every time we get close to another touch down, they either take possession or the fourth down is already up." The redhead frowned, "This isn't like the other teams, where they'd lose easily." The blond nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean." When half time was over the players were once again in position and back in the game.*

"Overtime!" The announcer's voice boomed over when time was up and both teams were tied. "Seven to seven. This sucks. Whoever get the touch down wins!" Kisame frowned. Sasori sighed, "We can win this...I think..." Hidan scoffed, "Come on, guys! I know we kinda suck...But, we hate Wilson fucking High! We _have_ to beat them!" "Hidan's right." Kakuzu nodded. "Do your best out there boys!" Coach yelled, as the team went back onto the field.

"And...Cali High wins? CALI HIGH WINS!" The crowd roared in applauses and cheers. "We...We did it!" Kisame laughed. "I fucking told you!" Hidan laughed, also. The teams cheered and gave each other fist bumps and high fives. "We...Lost..." The raven on the other teams stated. Naruto growled and went up to the team, "You just got lucky! A few good throws here and there!" Youta smirked, "Face it, you just couldn't keep up with us." The taller blond, Naruto, took a step closer before Yahiko came up. "The better team won, Naruto. Take your team and get the hell off our field." Naruto gave a raged scream and stormed off with his team.

Sasori snickered to himself as he watched the team leave. He felt absolutely better now that they won. "Good work, Sasori. You really stepped up your game tonight." Kakuzu said, turning to the redhead. "Huh? Oh, thanks." He smiled. "Hahaha!" The coach laughed, running up to the team. "Did you see Wilson High's coach? I've never seen a grown man cry like that! Victory is mine! _Mine!_" The team gave a confused look at their coach. "What the hell...He's kinda flipping out..." Youta said, concerned. Sasori laughed, "He's happy. Let him be."

The two looked over and saw the coach on his cellphone. "Mom? I know it's late...But guess what! We won! We finally won!" He laughed. The redhead smiled and looked around at all his friends. '_What a great way to start off tonight. Hope I can carry this feeling to the da-_' His thoughts were interrupted when something tackled him. "What the- Mmph..." Sasori went wide eyed and looked up who had tackled him. "Deidara?" He asked, pulling away. The blonde laughed, "The one and only, hm." The redhead was quiet for a moment. Then he laughed and pulled the blonde down once more, for a kiss. "Kami, I love you, Deidara."

After the game, Sasori went home to get ready for the dance. "Mom!" His mother came rushing up the stairs, "Yes?" He turned to her a pouted, "Does my hair look okey? It looks funny, doesn't it?" The brunette laughed, "It looks fine. Oh, your father said he wanted to show you something. Go downstairs." Sasori nodded and ran down the stairs. "Come, boy." He smiled. The younger redhead followed his father outside to the drive way.

"No way..." He muttered, walking over to the vehicle. "I can't believe it...You got me a Mustang GT?" And there in the driveway say a red Mustang GT. "I'm a man of my word." "Dad...Thank you! How did you afford this?" Sasori asked. "Let's just say, I got people." He winked. "No seriously...If you get a call from a guy named 'White Fang'. I'm not home." Sasori laughed, "Alright."

A little while later, Sasori pulled up at Deidara's house. He hopped out of his car and knocked on the door. "Hiya, hm!" Deidara smiled, exiting his house and pecking the redhead's lips. "Mm, hi to you~ You look stunning as ever." He smirked. The blonde blushed and laughed, "And you look amazing sexy, as always. I gotta confess, I never been to a dance before, hm." Sasori raised and eyebrow and took the blonde's hand, "Really? I was sure that you learned to dance from Spring Formal." He teased.

Deidara laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." "Alright. Hop in." Sasori said, gesturing to his new car. "That's your car, hm?" Deidara asked, with bright eyes. "What happened to your old piece of scrap metal?" Sasori smirked, "Let's just say, I got upgraded." The blonde smiled and got into that car with Sasori.

At the dance, Sasori and Deidara strolled into the crowded gym. "Heads up, hm. Your football buddies are coming this way." The blonde muttered, gripping the redhead's hand tightly. "Yo, Sasori!" Kisame grinned, "Good to see you here...This must be who you were talking about, right?" The blue male looked between the two. "You talked about me?" Deidara asked, quietly. "Nothing bad." Sasori assured him and nodded at Kisame.

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro." He smiled. "We had a good season, huh? Best record Cali High's had in five years." Kakuzu chuckled, "I'm glad that we finally beat Wilson. Those guys needed to be whipped back into place." Sasori laughed, "Yeah, they were assholes." Kisame grinned, "True that. I can't wait until next year, when we can beat them all over again!"

On stage, the DJ put on another track. "Party people, are you ready to party?" Sasori looked at the stage and turned to Kisame. "I thought the principal banned Hector from DJing the dance." Kisame laughed, "She did. But he found blackmail on her from her European Vacation...And well yeah." Sasori smirked and laughed. Kisame and Kakuzu eventually wandered off. "Huh, this ain't so bad." Deidara smiled. Sasori smirked, "Mhm, wanna dance?"

The blonde blushed a bit, "Uh...I really...Uhm..." The redhead kissed his cheek, "I know you can dance. I promise, it'll be fine." Deidara smiled, "Well...I guess, hm." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and led him into the dance floor, where they ran into the blonde's friends. "Konan? Itachi? Why are you guys here, hm?" Deidara asked surprised.

Itachi shrugged, "You started a fad. After you started dating Sasori, all us outcasts are dating popular kids. For instance...Konan is dating Sasori's best friend...And I'm..." "Yo, Itachi! Come over!" Kisame called out and grinned. "I'm dating Kisame...Anyways, I'll see you later." The raven said before rushing over to his new boyfriend. "Huh, and I thought Kisame was straight..." Sasori said aloud. "You're dating my boyfriend's best friend, hm?" Konan blushed and nodded. "When Lisa and I were handing out the flyers, we ran into Sasori and him."

"Monsters, hm! I've created monsters!" Deidara laughed. Sasori joined him, "Yup, life is full of surprises. Now let's dance." The two danced happily for the next hour when a little while later, Sasori stepped out to get some air. "Hey, Sasori. Finally found you." Sasori turned around to see Yahiko, well Pein, standing there. "Finally?" Pein laughed, "Yeah. I brought you something." "Sweet, DJ Sisen's newest album."

The ginger smiled and nodded, "It was my bro's copy...But now, it's yours." The redhead gave a look of stun. "Oh...Wow, thanks." "No problem." The redhead looked over the CD and back at Pein. "Let's go ask Hector to put this on." Pein agreed and inside they went.

"Now a special request from my main men, Sasori and Pein! This is DJ Sisen with 'Spook'!" Everyone cheered and danced. After a few minutes, a person approached the redhead. "Are you the kid who requested Spook?" Sasori turned around and froze. There in front of him stood, DJ Sisen. "Yeah..." The male smiled, "Thought so. I was on my way to the airport when I heard it playing. I had my driver stop the limo and came in myself. Hector said it was your CD."

Sasori nodded, "Well, it's my CD. But I was given it by a friend here." The redhead jabbed a thumb towards Pein. The ginger went wide eyed. DJ Sisen grinned and went wordlessly up on the stage. "And for a special treat, we have a very special guest. Everyone welcome DJ Sisen!" Hector cheered.

Soon enough, the night calms. The music fades and Hector taps the mic. "Attention, everyone! Now is the time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen!" Everyone's eyes lingered on Hector, silently waiting for him to announce the winners. "Ladies and gentlemen, your Homecoming King and Queen are...Sasori and Paula! Please come up and take your crowns, and share a dance."

Sasori looked over at Deidara. The blonde smiled and kissed him. "Go on, Sasori. You earned this." Sasori nodded and gave the blonde a chaste kiss before going on stage. "Congrats you two. Now can some one dim the lights, please?" Hector said.

The lights went off and the spot light went on Sasori and Paula. "Bitch, you know I hate you right?" Sasori whispered. Paula scoffed, "Feelings are mutual." The dance was slightly awkward and Sasori was glad when it ended. The redhead rushed back over to Deidara, the minute Paula let go. "So, Homecoming King. How was your fifteen minutes of fame, hm?"

The redhead laughed, "Would of been better if you were my queen." Deidara laughed also and wrapped his arms around Sasori. "Yeah?" "Yeah." Sasori smirked, then chuckled. He took off his crown and placed it on the blonde's head. "Much better." He muttered, kissing Deidara. The blonde smiled.

When the dance ended, Sasori drove the blonde home. "I had a really good time tonight." Deidara admitted, when the reached his front door. Sasori smiled, "I told you, you would. You know what, Deidara?" "What, hm?" The redhead grabbed the blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think we're gonna have a long future together." He muttered. The blonde blushed, "I think so, too."

Their was a long silence before Sasori spoke up once more. "I know I didn't get to tell you last Saturday...But," The redhead could feel his hear beating rapidly, "I love you ,Deidara." He said, before pulling the blonde into a tender kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and held him tight. "I love you, too." He smiled.

Sasori chuckled and kissed his nose. "I know you do." "So, does this mean I have to go to prom, hm?" He smirked. "Better believe it." Sasori smirked back challengingly. The two laughed and talked a bit more. "Mhm..." Sasori muttered as he began kissing up and down the blonde's neck. Deidara giggled and pressed closer, "Would you like to come inside, hm?~" Sasori grinned and picked the blonde up, carrying him inside.

_**Le End~**_

_***Anyone remember Mr. FluffyButt? You might not get that part if you haven't read Akatsuki Fall Festival. xD**_

_***Psst...I know nothing of football xD. I only followed how you play football on the game. XP**_

_**What'd yu guys think? Epilogue or no Epilogue? Review bitchez! xD**_


End file.
